A New O'hana
by Creatigen1730Gravity
Summary: Just as quick as things were becoming some sort of normal for the Pelekai's, they're thrown into another adventure after Jumba's kidnapping. Now without Lani's help, they must rely on two experiments to get the geniuses back safely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aloha readers, and this time I mean the greeting. I bet your all here to continue the adventures of Alexandra Isabelle Stark, or as you've come to know her as Lani Alaula -her cover name for while she's in Kauai. She's about to get into a whole mess of trouble, most of which she brought upon herself. But what else is new for the time traveler, that's just how I created her. Today, let's introduce the new antagonist here and continue the theme in the other part of the chapter. I present, A New O'hana.**

_Chapter 1: The Next Chapter -or- Gaba Meega Want_

SPACE

In the inhabitable reaches of space, it was believed by humans that no life could exist outside planet Earth. Though there were many speculations of other worldly beings, the government insisted they were just stories. Over the course of three days, humans were proven wrong. However right most were about visitors being real, only one family was allowed to fully know about it. The evidence of aliens not only existed on the Hawaiian island of Kauai, it also currently stretched a hyperspace jump away from Earth.

Fueled by a boiling rage from the recent event, a faulty cruiser was piloted by the ex-captain of the United Galactic Federation's Armada. A larger, lighter colored ship was stationed in it's path. The retired official docked onto the side of the larger rocket, exiting his ship to reach the lobby. In the room sat a lone chair, a light hanging just above with a monitor in front. On the screen was a male hamster-like creature with red eyes, white fur and he donned a red cape with a yellow letter "H" holding the ends together.

"Come closer," the furry being beckoned the giant at the door. "Have a seat, Captain."

"Please don't call me that," the shark-like creature sat. "After my last mission for the Galactic Armada I was...Retired."

"And what makes you so qualified for this assignment after you let 626 escape?" the employer questioned him.

"It wasn't my fault!" the creature in the room stood in outrage. "The little trog..."

"Calm down, Gantu," the monitor told him. "This job has absolutely nothing to do with 626."

"I know what the job is about, Dr. Hamsterveil," Gantu smiled sinisterly. "And I believe I know where to find the item you seek."

"Where?!" the scientist was excited to hear that bit of news. "Tell me!"

"A tiny planet in the Gamma Quadrant, Sector Fifty-One," Gantu informed him. "They call it 'Earth'."

KAUAI, HAWAII

The planet in question was only targeted for one special reason, on it held something that would help the evil doctor with his goal at taking over the galaxy. It was unbeknown to anyone on Kauai that the means to an end were closer than they could have imagined, not that they _had_ imagined it. The day after the seventy-two hour struggle, the family who fought together decided to call it a break from dangerous activities. So what better way to spend a break than at the beach, nothing bad could possibly happen right?

"Hey look, a parking space!" Pleakley called for Jumba to stop speeding.

Parking space or not, the larger of the four aliens in the car still crashed them. He backed up, enough for Nani and David to see the shaken faces of Pleakley, Angel and 628. The only one who seemed to be enjoying it was 627, who looked happy enough to do it again. 627 took his time getting out, as he looked around the beach for something to keep him busy. The female experiments however got out of the dune buggy as fast as they could, worried about returning to their seats.

"Who is it that taught you to drive, creator?" 628 shook her head to clear the dizziness.

"Naga bootifa, Jumba," Angel fought the urge to hurl up breakfast. "Meega stomach farbras."

"Ridiculous Earth vehicle," Jumba shifted the blame to the machine. "Needs evil genius tune-up."

For the short time he's lived on Earth without having to capture his own creation, Jumba felt everything needed to be fixed his way. TVs, radios, microwaves, all of it he couldn't quite figure out how to work. If it hadn't been for Nani telling him not to, he would have done his "repairs". The only reason he listened to the older sister was she knew how to frighten him, so he made sure to stay on her good graces before he would regret it. Nani could be scary when she wanted to be, the plasma blasters she knew how to use helped a great deal in that.

Pleakley was too occupied with enjoying his favorite planet to pay attention to anything else. Kauai gave him a greater opportunity to study Earth culture, though he didn't seem to make progress on social interaction. Not even Angel could match his enthusiasm, it either matched or fell just under his. She wanted to spend her time helping people, a concept she learned by helping her own friends. The idea of good was understandable to 627 now, he just preferred naughtiness a lot more.

It was a pretty dysfunctional family, one Nani was quickly getting used to. Another thing she became familiar with was her sister disappearing all the time, usually it was the reverse. She knew Lilo was with Stitch, so that meant trouble was bound to appear sooner or later.

"Have any of you seen Lilo?" Nani asked them.

"Naga/No/Evil," Angel, Pleakley and 627 shook their heads.

"We thought little girl was with you," Jumba told her.

"Last I saw of the child, she ran off with 626," 628 tried to remember. "Is it possible to get kicked out of a public beach?"

"As much as I want to say 'no', it can happen," Nani sighed.

Lilo indeed ran off with Stitch, as another one of her attempts to show him what being good had to offer. Stitch was making great progress with the concept, though he still managed to cause a few mishaps in the process. Today's lesson for him was about family, since Stitch renounced his 626 ways it was easier to teach him.

"Now remember, on Hawaii we call each other 'cousins'," Lilo told her friend. "Not because we're all related, but because we're all one big o'hana."

"Matyr," Stitch nodded. "Cousin."

"Just remember to smile and say 'Aloha cousin'," Lilo instructed.

Despite Lilo's advice, saying that didn't seem to weaken the blow of his actions. The first instance was just a practice run, a kid building a sandcastle was sure to be a success. All Stitch succeeded in doing was driving the boy away, so he set course for the volleyball game that was happening across the beach. When the ball came his way, Stitch accidentally punctured it with his claws. So before anyone had a chance to catch him, he threw the deflated ball and ran to the trees for safety.

By this point, the Pelekai o'hana noticed him run to Lilo, all of them getting a bad feeling when she pointed to a gathering happening close by. By the looks of it, it was a birthday party and they were just about ready to cut the cake. Stitch decided to handle it himself, pulling a chainsaw he brought along from the sand -something he had to sneak there when Lilo objected to it. While the o'hana had a similar reaction to looking away, 627 sat by them and cheered Stitch on.

"Evil, evil," 627 clapped and laughed at the destruction.

"I know I'm new to your planet's customs, but I don't think that's how you humans cut your food," 628 said to Nani.

"It's not," Nani sighed.

"Stitch, aggaba!" Angel shouted to him.

Flicking the right switch, Stitch shut off the chainsaw. Given the damage he already caused, it didn't really matter as the table collapsed. Shaking of the small drop, Stitch was left to face the situation. The angry glares he received reminded him of being 626, at least then he wouldn't have cared what anyone thought. Since he was good now, he started having doubts on where he would fit into this community o'hana. So he walked home alone to sort things out, while Lilo went to find solace with her family.

"Lilo," Nani hugged her sister. "What happened?"

"I was just trying to teach Stitch how to be a cousin," Lilo looked back at the wreck. "I didn't think this would happen. I should go talk to him."

Lilo felt guilty for what happened, it was her idea after all. Stitch did ninety persent of the mess of course, though she was the mastermind behind the accident. Before she left, a thought came to her.

"Hey, where's Lani?" Lilo looked around for the older girl. "She's usually around when Stitch wrecks stuff."

"I wish I knew," 628 shook her head at Lilo's attempt to look. "I haven't seen her since we pulled my creator's ship out of the ocean. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"I think she was going to Jumba's ship," Lilo recalled.

"Thank you," 628 nodded gratefully. "624, come with me. I may need your assistance."

"Isa Angel, Jerudai," Angel growled at her own experiment number. "But oketaka. Meega worried about her too."

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion you readers may have, it's been only one day since the ending of What Could Have Been. And some of the memory alters Lani mentioned was nobody but them remembering the robots and aliens, and Lani always being around as a bonus to keep her cover. Call it a cheat if you want, but it still makes a lot more sense than having everyone cower in fear every time they walk down the street.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of stuff to say for this, so I'm gonna say this only twice for this story. Lilo &amp; Stitch belong to Disney and Chris Sanders. If there's any time when you spot the diff, it's probably one of my ideas.**

**Next Time: While going to check on Lani, 628 and Angel are introduced to someone special to the girl in question.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Baby Mine -or- Alaula's Monster_

Since destroying the Pelekai household with plasma and having extra pieces swept away in a flood, the house was up for some clear reconstruction. It was rebuilt with everyone's participation, even adding a space-aged room for Lilo and Stitch to sleep in while Jumba and Pleakley took Lilo's old room. With them and Nani, the house reached the maximum living space. So that left Lani, Angel and 628 to live in the Small Blue Spaceship -dubbed the SBS a while before Lani and 628's time.

They didn't mind one bit, it was spacious enough for them to be comfortable. It was still small though, in terms of Lani's work. She needed a bigger space to do any of the projects her mind set up, so she used Jumba's unoccupied lab to fit her needs. Which is where she had spent a large amount of her time, only leaving to get food which she would never fully eat right away. Her work had kept her too busy for anything or anyone, so naturally this was a concern for her legal guardian.

628 had gone in there to help, with Angel along to make sure her friend was alright. Everyone had gotten worried about her, since hadn't been seen in a good amount of time. Watching Lani typing away at the supercomputer, they noticed she looked overworked.

"Lani?" Angel tapped her shoulder. "Yuuga oketaka?"

"Hmm?" Lani shook her head clear of sleep. "Yeah. Yeah I'm...I'm alright." She yawned while typing still. "Just a little tired. I haven't slept in two days, but it feels like seven for some reason."

It was a wonder she was still awake, she could hardly do math by the looks of it. Lani was smart though, everyone knew it. Only, 628 was the only one on the island that knew more about her than just that. It was her that was tasked with keeping the girl safe, which at the moment wasn't going so well. Lani was well into her work, not only typing but messing around with chemicals and some blob-like form floating in a fluid filled containment chamber. To say the least, it was a bad combination.

"Clearly, this is unsafe," 628 stepped away as Lani moved the rolling chair to a different station.

"Don't worry," Lani blinked some sleep away while checking the containment chamber. "I know what I'm doing."

"Naga injibay," Angel shook her head. "Yuuga too fooboo to work."

"What?" Lani objected. "No I'm not. I've never...Felt more...Awake...ZZZ...Huh? I'm up! I'm up."

"This isn't healthy for your age, or you species," 628 rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you even saw natural sunlight?"

Angel walked over to a switch and flicked it up, which opened up the window to let more light through. Lani hissed and narrowed her eyes, taking refuge in the most shaded part of the lab. The experiments sighed in unison, there had to be some way to snap her out of it. She looked locked on whatever project she had set out to accomplish, to 628 this one didn't seem to have anything to do with virus in the future that affects all of the cousins -something only she was told of.

No, this was a whole new project Lani put herself on. Though after spending two full days -give or take fourteen hours-, Lani had finally stopped moving about. Instead, she walked over to the containment chamber. 628 and Angel joined her side to see what she was up to, watching as the blob form took shape before being shrunk down into a sphere. Lani turned a knob, moving the circle towards a dispenser. The marble was out, colored blue and marked in a black letter "A". Angel and 628 instantly recognized what it was.

"An experiment pod?" 628 and Angel shared wide eyes.

"Eegalagoo," Angel oohed. "Lani, gaba ika tasoopa?"

"I just thought we could use a little extra help," Lani was completely focused. "I hope it works."

Lani picked up the pod and brought it over to the middle of the room. Angel got Lani some water, giving 628 a moment alone to get answers to her current suspicions. With Lani looking awake for now, it was easier to get somewhat of a clear answer.

"Alexandra," 628 made sure Angel was out of the room before she spoke. "What is going on?"

"There was an accident in the theater," Lani slumped into a chair. "You remember the one I took you all to?"

"I remember," 628 nodded.

"I must have left the door open or something," Lani rubbed her eyes. "J.A.V.A.'s not working so now I have no idea what's going to happen. So I decided to beef up security, to protect us in case I slip up."

"I understand," 628 sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Alexandra."

"Me too, G-Net," Lani stood up.

Angel came back into the lab, holding a glass of water. Lani let her place it down, and even be the one to activate the new experiment. The pod started to glow a whiter blue than the original color, allowing a flash to momentarily blind the three. When they opened their eyes, they were amazed to see a creature looking back at them. It was female, though at first look it was easy to mistake. She had a rat-like head with lizard body, three back spines and what appeared to be a metal triangle on the edge of her tail.

The yellow and black striped creature's eyes were that of any other experiment, which put 628 at ease. The grey headed new experiment looked in between the three of them, overly happy for someone who just came out of pod form.

"Kaltxì?" the new experiment tested out the squeaky voice she owned. "Kaltxì! Kaltxì, kaltxì, kaltxì!"

The new experiment jumped around excited, happy to have said her first word. Lani laughed, mostly an insane one but with happiness mixed into it. It reminded Angel and 628 of how Jumba would get, since he still branded himself as an evil genius.

"She's alive!" Lani cackled madly. "She lives! I...Am...A mother!"

"Kaltxì, kaltxì, kaltxì!" the new experiment continued to run around the three of them.

"I present to you my daughter," Lani calmed down a bit. "Experiment Alpha!"

"Kaltxì, kaltxì, kaltxì!" the new experiment sat down -still bouncing in her seat.

"She can run ninety miles per hour," Lani started off with the speed ability. "Climb walls and fit into spaces as small as three inches in diameter."

"So yuuga naga make her nala?" Angel wondered.

"Nope," Lani smiled proudly. "Experiment Alpha is a hundred percent good. Her tail even acts as a force field generator. It's her only power."

Experiment Alpha wagged her long tail, so fast in fact that she activated the metal piece in a blue light. Contradicting what Lani told them, a bolt blasted from it and bounced around the room. She proved Lani correct by producing a blue bubble for the four of them to be kept safe in. The powered bolt bounced off the shield's surface and exploded once it hit the metal wall, creating a new circular window in its place. Experiment Alpha dropped the spherical shield, smiling that she had done good.

"I might have accidentally added a few things," Lani shrugged sheepishly. "I'm _really _tired."

"I hope you can seam up the hole you created," 628 crossed her arms at the new experiment.

Experiment Alpha titled her head to the side, turning her gaze to the trouble she caused. Her ears dropped in sadness that she'd done the damage, it was pretty bad by the look of it. Then, her ears went back up as her eyes widened with an idea. Experiment Alpha bounded over to the burnt area, leaving 628 and Angel to wonder what she was up to. They looked to Lani for some kind of answer, all they got was Lani gesturing for them to watch. Even when she was tired, she gave off a vague amount of help.

The three of them watched as Experiment Alpha went to the new window, placing her tail piece to the problem. It glowed once more, only it didn't release anything but the necessary heat to fix the issue. Pulling her tail away, the hole was gone and a burning seam was left in its place. Experiment Alpha bounded over to them, feeling even happier than when she was activated. Angel was impressed that she handled it well, 628 had to admit the new experiment did good and Lani was proud of Experiment Alpha's accomplishment.

"Zeyko!" the new experiment smiled brightly.

"Butifa saari," Angel pat the new experiment on the head. "Seam isa naga nala after all."

"Seam?" Lani and 628 repeated the name Angel had chosen.

"You know what, I think that works," Lani accepted the name idea -given the clear evidence on the wall.

Experiment Alpha -now going by Seam- liked the name too, her happy attitude showed even more so after earning her title. Lani knelt down in front of her creation, pulling her face close so the excited experiment would pay attention.

"Experiment Alpha," Lani smiled warmly to her. "Your name is Seam. Your primary function is to protect others. Do you understand me?"

"Hawnu?" Seam tilted her head before she smiled. "Oe hawnu frapo. Oe hawnu frapo!"

"I know you'll make me proud," Lani yawned happily.

"Oe si nga lenrra," Seam nodded.

Seam gave off an overall happy energy to the room, even though none of them could understand what she was saying. By the way she spoke, they were sure it was good. 628 and Angel still needed to be sure though, unfortunately Lani finally fell asleep.

"Oketaka, ah-chooga moopa," Angel pointed to the door. "Lani fooboo."

"I suppose letting her sleep for a few hours wouldn't hurt," 628 shrugged in agreement. "We'll just have to find out ourselves what it is Experiment Alpha eats. We may also find a way to decode her speech." She went to the chair to bring a blanket over. "Pleasant dreams."

"Jhua tehrqua, Lani," Angel gave her a pillow to rest her head on.

"Sìltsan txon, Sa'nu," Seam smiled before following after 628 and Angel.

**A/N: Experiment Alpha, ladies and gentlemen -this is where you applaud. When I was looking for the original concepts when I wrote What Could Have Been, I came across a few extra images that I'm gonna use later. The first was of Stitch before he became the fluffy ball of mischief we all know. So to include the design in, I figured what better way to prove Lani's intelligence than have her make her own experiment? But then I had other plans, you'll all find out those when this story is over.**

**Next Time: While Stitch tries to find out more about his own cousins, Angel and 628 try to learn about Seam.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Shiralli And Robaapaskit -or- What Can Happen_

"Insert tab A into chromosome B," Jumba sat in his room and working on a circular device.

"Jumba," Stitch interupted his work.

"Spies!" Jumba covered a suspicious looking device before sighing. "Oh, 626. What is it?"

"Kanja-ooga," Stitch told him sadly.

"No cousins?" Jumba asked his creation. "You see 626, we are each one of a kind. You, experiments 624, 627 and 628, and even I. Evil genius scientist and evil genius creations, all alone in infinite universe. We may have found tiny Earth family, but no. You don't have -as you say- cousins."

That was that, no cousins for Stitch. First the beach, now this? It was a very sad thing for him to think about, people still not seeing him as part of a family. Lilo's lesson on it gave him an idea since he got home, maybe Jumba could make him some cousins in the lab in his ship. Unfortunately, Jumba looked to be very busy with something. Even though Jumba was here, the lights always seemed to be on every time Stitch looked to it. He wondered what was going on in there, though he didn't put that much thought into it as his mind was still on cousins.

Stitch wasn't the only one preoccupied with it, Angel and 628 were having a good time with Seam. Or rather, Angel was having fun with Seam while 628 took notes. In a strange case, _that_ was her way of having fun with the new experiment.

"So far, I'm impressed," 628 flipped through the notes as they stopped at the edge of the beach. "Alpha may have protection under her primary function, but she did a surprising job claning up 626's mess."

"Hassin?" Angel pat Seam on the head. "Seam isa naga nala, graazi Seam?"

"Oe tìhawnu si?" Seam asked.

Unbeknownst to them, Seam had a little trouble understanding the difference between help and protect. Not that there was much a change in the words, there was just nothing she could do at the moment that was actual protecting. 628 and Angel couldn't understand her though, which was a problem. Mostly for them, as Seam seemed perfectly capable of understanding them. It was just harder to know whether or not the point came across, so 628 came up with a way to test Seam's protective instincts.

628's hands started to glow, with Angel rising as an outcome. Seam to a step back, as if she was gathering information about the scene before her. Seam then started to growl at 628, crouching in an attack stance. 628 was curious to see what she would do, most likely charge at her for lifting Angel. Instead it was the pink experiment the Seam jumped for, her tail piece glowing to encase them both in a bubble. Pleased with the results, 628 brought them down gently before returning to her notes.

"Interesting," 628 hummed to them. "Alpha does seem to grasp the concept of protecting. I would have attacked my opponent, but she chose to fall back and protect the one in harm. Now all that's left is to find out what she eats, and what she says."

"We aka choota to the trang nang then," Angel told her.

"Oe ohakx," Seam's stomach rumbled.

"It appears as though Alpha agrees with you, 624," 628 closed the notepad. "First, we may wanna check on the lab."

"And Lani," Angel asked her.

"She may need more sleep," 628 began walking to the ship. "We can check the computer for information on Alpha."

As they were beginning their walk, Lani woke up from her nap. She still felt tired, though she felt she had enough sleep for now. She didn't of course, which is why she had trouble remembering what happened before she fell asleep. It felt like a blur to her, one minute she was working then the next she slept. There must have been something that happened in between, something she was overlooking. She looked behind her to the flashing green supercomputer that blinded her, squinting as she translated the language displayed.

"Experimentation process _success_?" Lani's eyes widened as she read. "Experiment Alpha, complete. I did it! It works! She, she works. Oh wow, I created life. I wonder what this'll do to the future. Oh well, this is still great. Let's see what I coded into her."

As Lani read on, she realized it was probably a bad idea to experiment when she was tired. Her experiment went perfectly well, she made sure of that when she followed Jumba's instructions. She gathered the DNA of the animals she wanted to use in the experiment, half of a lizard and half of a rat. The memories in her daze were beginning to come back to her, she remembered when she went to get what she needed. Lani figured getting a few scales and some fur weren't going to be a problem, until she discovered how hard it was to find them -and they weren't that big on sharing either.

Next Lani needed to mix the DNA, which she did using Jumba's equipment. The containment chamber was easy to work with, it was the computer that did the most work turning her eyes red. With the DNA accounted for, all that was left was to sort out the genes she wanted to use. She was wide awake for that part, even though it was about six in the morning that she started that task. Drowsiness didn't start getting a hold of her until nearly ten that morning, right when she was beginning to add abilities and powers into the mix of chromosomes.

So while she did get the main points of what she wanted to achieve, she also gave her creation of few unnoticed extras -in not only ability but also in power. Lani wasn't too concerned about the heat bolts or the healing, she thought it might come in handy if something were to happen. What did stump her was the language she had accidently created for her, it was very difficult to decode. It wasn't a simple language, so Lani would have to remember to find some way to translate it. Until then she was stuck in a loop, the only thing she could find on the subject was the name Na'vi.

"Note to self, next time try to work around the language extra," Lani sighed to herself.

All and all, Lani felt accomplished. She figured out a new way to keep her o'hana safe, the worst that could have happen was Seam being made evil. Seam, the name started to come back to her.

"I wonder where she went," Lani thought. "I guess the house would be a good place to start."

With a new spring in her slightly tired state, Lani skipped out of the ship. She was so happy she didn't notice a flashing in the corner of the screen, a circle transitioned from a crescent to half to full. Multiple times it shifted, until the computer shut down from not being used. Lani took in a breath of the warm air the night brung, looking up at the sky to smile at the sight of the stars in between the trees. Hawaiian life did have its perks, a shooting star passing to illustrate her point. Although Lani knew better, a "shooting star" was usually something alien.

So Lani rushed to the house to help, hoping that it was just a star this time. The closer she got, the closer the ship was getting. Just before it landed on her, she turned shifted the gravity to pull her closer to the trees than the main path. Rolling to a stop, she looked back to see a ship that she thought she wouldn't see in working order again. The ship belonged to Gantu, a new one by the looks of it. The ex UGF captain stepped out of his new cruiser, carrying a containment pod on his back. Lani knew what he was up to, so it was up to her to try and prevent it.

"Gantu," Lani jumped out from the leaves. "Back so soon?"

"You again?" Gantu's eyes widened. "How did know I was here?"

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, to be honest," Lani shrugged in response. "I had you scheduled for at least three more days. Oh well. Here for the experiments?"

"How..."

"I know many things," Lani interrupted, smiling deviously. "For example, I'm not gonna let you get away with this."

"Oh really," Gantu readied his weapons.

"Plasma blasters," Lani rolled her eyes. "How predictable can you be?"

Gantu -having reached his limit with Lani's games- fired at her, forcing her to run around him as her shot at her. Lani laughed all the while, thinking how easy it was going to be to defeat him. Not only did she know what he was after, she had the added advantage of gravity warping. Gantu stopped firing when she reached the ship, not wanting to damage the new model. Lani saw this as her chance to make him leave, so her hands started to glow along with the outline of Gantu. Due to her lack of rest, there was a little issue with her ability.

She couldn't lift Gantu.

Lani couldn't even keep him in place, shown when he broke free of her invisible hold on him. He smiled evilly as she backed away from his ship, guessing that it was better to run to the house and warn the o'hana before he got there. As she went to leave, Gantu caught her in the containment pod on his back. She struggled to get free in the small space, unable to unlock the new prison. Gantu was elated, running into the ship to grab another containment pod for his true goal. It looked like Gantu was about to win, which meant Lani failed not only o'hana but the cousins.

**A/N: Lani lost to Gantu just because she didn't get enough sleep, what are the odds that sleep would be her weakness? Everyone here has their limits, even the most powerful ones. Why? A victory is **_**earned**_**, so overconfidence can be a problem is your not prepared.**

**Important: Tomorrow, I'll be posting another story. It will be an alternate part of this timeline that I formed here. So if you want hints at what the future holds here, you may want to give it a read.**

**Next Time: When a rescue mission fails, Lilo and Stitch discover Jumba's latest project.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Kha Araimi Shol O'hana -or- Lost Minds_

As the three female experiments walked inside the red ship, they were surprised to see the room completely empty. Which meant that Lani had woken up and walked out, something 628 didn't want the sleep-deprived girl to do. On the upside, catching up to her was going to go much quicker with Seam there, hopefully she had a good tracking sense along with her abilities. Not that they would find out, as Seam's short ears stretched out their farthest length as she listened at the ship's door.

"Gaba isa it, Seam?" Angel asked her.

"Tsal pams pxel sa'nu lu mì hrrap!" Seam's eyes widened.

"I hope you realize we can't understand a word of that," 628 sighed.

"Sa'nu lu mì hrrap!" Seam glared at her. "Sa'nu lu mì hrrap! Sa'nu lu mì hrrap! Kem si nga tslam?!"

"Sorry, Alpha," 628 shook her head. "Still didn't catch that."

Seam was in too much of a hurry to persist further, so she decided to run out and hopes that they'd follow her. They had no choice but to, they were responsible for the technical baby until they found Lani. Seam could hear her getting closer with every step, as well as the struggling of someone else. Arriving at the edge of a clearing, the three of them could see a ship the two older experiments recognized eerily well. Both of them held on to Seam as she attempted to run out there to the ship, trying to come to terms with the owner of the cruiser's presence.

When it looked like Seam was at her limit in waiting, Gantu walked back to the ship which caused her to examine the current threat. The information the three picked up was the sight of the two geniuses, each in a containment pod of their own. So Seam ran off, determined to get help.

"I am telling you, I am not knowing where other experiments are," Jumba insisted to the giant.

"Give it up already, he knows you have them," Lani sighed. "At least he won't catch Seam. It'd be better if she didn't get involved in this."

"Are you two done?" Gantu smiled to them. "If not, we can talk on the trip."

"How about we don't tell you anything?" Lani crossed her arms in a defiant grin.

"I know you both know where those experiments are!" Gantu smashed his fist against the side of the ship.

"Hey!" 628 stepped into the clearing. "Nobody yells at her but me!"

"628!" Jumba and Lani cheered.

"We're saved!" Lani told Jumba.

628 tried to lift Gantu, only for him not to move an inch. 628 couldn't understand it, _her_ powers were working right since the last time she checked. Her confusion gave Gantu enough time to shoot Angel and 628 with a cannon, encasing them in an unbreakable net.

"We're not saved," Lani's smile dropped.

"Like my suit's upgrades, 628?" Gantu gloated. "Standard issue, courtasy of Dr. Hamsterviel. I didn't get to use it when the gravity girl surprised me, but what better time than against someone who actually poses a threat."

"Next time, shark bait," Lani raised her fist at him. "Next time I'll be ready."

"I think I'd rather face your own experiment," Gantu challanged with a laugh. "Dr. Hamsterviel's going to be excited to hear about it."

"If you touch a hair or scale on my daughter, I'll..."

A blue heat bolt interrupted Lani, causing her and Gantu to look to the sorce of the shot. Seam growled at Gantu, with Lilo and Stitch running up behind her. Stitch stayed with Seam to fight Gantu, while Lilo ran over to untie 628 and Angel.

"So this is the little trog you call Seam," Gantu smiled a smile that enraged Lani.

"I swear Gantu!" Lani punched at the glass before turning to Seam. "Seam, go. We'll be fine."

"Kehe!" Seam shook her head. "Sa'nu lu mì hrrap! Oe tìhawnu si sa'nu!"

"Velek, swirä," Gantu surprised Lani with his Na'vi speach. "Nga tsun kem si ke'u tsonta zong Lani ftxey Jumba."

"Rä'ä lu tìng mikyuning tsonta Gantu, hì'i 'aw," Jumba told the experiment in her native tongue.

Seam nodded at Jumba, firing another heat bolt at Gantu. The ex-captain jumped out of the way into the ship, where he ran to the controls to fly out of there. Stitch extended his hidden limbs and grabbed onto the wing of the ship, anchoring Gantu for just those few extra moments Lilo spent freeing Angel and 628. If 628 got ahold of the ship, Gantu would be stuck there. So just before she could catch him, he set the rockets to directly burn Stitch. The freed Gantu crashed into a tree once before heading for space, leaving them in the darkness of the island.

"Jumba! Lani!" Lilo, Stitch, 628 and Angel called after the ship.

"Sa'nu," Seam said with tears beginning to form.

"What are we going to do," Lilo asked them.

The Jumba-created experiments nodded to each other, sure of what they had to do. Stitch ran for Jumba's ship with Lilo following behind him, while Angel and 628 brought Seam to the SBS. Upon entering, Seam went to lay down on a bed where Lani's scent was the strongest. Angel pat her head, also saddened by the loss of her friend. 628 greived in a different way, with urgent movements guiding her to activate the ship for take off. Catching up with Stitch in space, Angel took her cruiser out to aid them in the fight.

Stitch fired at Gantu wrecklessly, most likely from the combination of coconut cake and coffee he ate at breakfast. 628 and Angel were no where near on the same page as each other, proving to rattle up Gantu's ship to toss Jumba and Lani around.

"624, 626 and 628, please to be sharper with the shooting!" Jumba called to them.

"Yeah, Stitch!" Lani held her head and the side of the capsule. "I'm getting dizzy here!"

The experiments behind the wheels seemed a bit more determined, even managing to hit Gantu's ship in crutial spots. A few more hits and it would be out of commision, so Gantu decided to return the fire he received. Dodging each of the electric shots took much more work than 628 imagined they would, each one getting that little bit too close for her comfort once Angel's cruiser returned. As if planned, Gantu managed to hit them ending with 628. The grey experiment started to realize where she was, panicking with Seam behind her to watch.

628 had no problem with space when she was behind he wheel of a spaceship, it made her feel in control. Now that the systems were knocked out, 628 no longer had that surperiority over her fear. Seam and Angel looked worried for her, almost missing Gantu activate his hyperdrive. The force was enough to knock the two ships back to Earth, so Angel took control of the ship to land it safely. With the power down, Seam smashed open the door and ran to Lilo and Stitch.

Seam observed them getting hit by Gantu too, her primary function distracting her from Lani's current danger for only a moment. Thankfully both Lilo and Stitch were alright, so Seam's mind went right back to worrying about her kiddnapped mother.

"It could be worst," Lilo said optimistically. "At least it's raining."

Sure as rain, it began to rain. Angel, Seam and 628 got the raw end of it, having stood outside. The female experiments jumped inside the ship, Angel and Seam shaking their fur clear of water.

"Yuuga were saying?" Angel narrowed her eyes at her.

"Let's just go back to the house," Lilo told them.

Walking into the house soaked, Lilo had to explain to David why she was out. In turn, he told her that Nani had gone out to search for her. Picking up on the fact the Stitch and the other experiments weren't in the room, David directed her upstairs. In Lilo's old room, Stitch opened up a footlocker the experiment believed held Pleakley. Pleakley breathed for air, Lilo seeing something in his hands. He placed it on a desk, Stitch now wanting to open the capsule. When he pressed the touch pad, they all stood in amazement at the sight.

More Experiment pods.

**A/N: I didn't want to put Nani's initial freak out over Lilo being gone because it came down to an extremely mean moment no matter what I did with it. Where David would try to rationalize it as Lilo playing with her new friends, Nani would have to ask him _what_ friends. Which would make sense to ask -if you don't count Lani, Jumba, Pleakley or the experiments-, but it was a bit too harsh for Nani to think. So when I rewrote the scene, it changed to her just slapping him for his stupidity but **_**still**_** wondering which friends he's reffering to. My older brother and I got a laugh out of it, but it just had to go.**

**Next Time: With Jumba and Lani gone, everyone has their own idea of how to get them back.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Try It This Way -or- The Lost Ones_

**Walking into the house soaked, Lilo had to explain to David why she was out. In turn, he told her that Nani had gone out to search for her. Picking up on the fact the Stitch and the other experiments weren't in the room, David directed her upstairs. In Lilo's old room, Stitch opened up a footlocker the experiment believed held Pleakley. Pleakley breathed for air, Lilo seeing something in his hands. He placed it on a desk, Stitch now wanting to open the capsule. When he pressed the touch pad, they all stood in amazement at the sight.**

**More Experiment pods.**

What a sight it was, as the rainbow of colored dots swirled around a yellow beam of light. Lilo wondered aloud how many there where, since Jumba never mentioned this before. Not knowing about the 625 pod's escape with Gantu -but knowing that 621, Stitch, Angel, 627 and 628 were activate-, Pleakley guessed that meant the container must have held the six hundred twenty-two. Even with that, Lilo wanted to know more. Mostly why Jumba would bring them to Earth, since there was basically no reason for it that she knew of.

"From what I've seen from the grey little monster, I'd say these pods are dehydrated for transfer," Pleakley tried to close the capsule. "If any of these pods get rehydrated, they'd turn into the other six hundred plus experiments. Each with its own unique and highly destructive capability! But I'm just guessing."

"You're smarter than you look," 628 'complimented' him. "621 told me a few stories of times a few of the other experiments were activate. They were not too happy to go, since they had to be shoved into a convertable dehydration chamber my creator invented."

"Maybe with more experiments, I bet we can rescue Jumba," Lilo was set with a plan forming in her head. "We could activate one and go back into space..."

"Meega naga think injibay isa el kiyotay," Angel shook her head as Pleakley went to put away the container.

"Why not?" Lilo asked her. "If we find the right one, it could fix the ships."

"I doubt they would," 628 sidded with Angel. "If they were to come back, they may not be so helpful. Being in a pod for a while can take its toll on anger management."

"Ih," Angel nodded with 628's reasoning. "Experiments nala, naga butifa."

"And they're highly unstable," Pleakley added when he chained up the foot locker. "They could create mass mayhem and planet-wide panic. So you must never -I repeat-, _never_ open that container. Got it?"

"Got it," Lilo smiled innocently at him.

"Smish," Stitch bared his teeth in a smile.

Pleakley went to look at the ones who didn't say they understood, though it was unnessesary since Angel and 628 agreed with him. Seam sat back to observe the situation, feeling a need to worry about the experiment pods. As evil as they may be, she felt that there was a danger about them. From others harming them or by the reverse situation, Seam's programming was working to figure out who to protect. So she settled on guarding the pods, if they didn't get out then nothing could go wrong.

With that plan busted, Lilo asked Nani to do something once she explained the problem. Nani didn't think using plasma blasters would work this time, so she decided to call in back up to get Jumba back. Unfortunately for them, Cobra Bubbles was asleep.

"As for me, I'm going to make a few calls myself using my trusty Intergalactic Periwinkle Pages," Pleakley used the housephone from the other end. "There's only so many phones in the galaxy."

"And yet the book is as big as a cake," 628 crossed her arms. "There is no way this is going to work."

"Hello, Planet Aaaaaaaa?" Pleakley greeted the planet's leader. "Is Jumba there?"

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"Past midnight, but you don't have to be rude about it," Pleakley didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

With Nani and Pleakley busy, Lilo and Stitch went in the opposite direction as 628 and Angel to think of another idea. The girl and her best friend already knew what needed to be done, which is why they crossed their fingers when they promised to Pleakley. Seam was the only thing that stood in their way, which is why Lilo had to distract him. The only thing she could think of was using her laser pointer, though the got an interesting reaction when she accidently turned on the flashlight part of the tool. Seam's eyes went wide as she fell to the floor, fully petrified.

The weren't expecting that to happen, though it _did_ give them a chance to get to the pod container. Stitch unlocked the whole chest, while Lilo got the bathtub ready for the experiment they chose. Stitch was closed to dumping in the whole capsule, had Lilo not stopped him. All they needed was one, preferably one who had electric powers to fix the Jumba's ship. Turning on the touch pad, Stitch went through a short list. He knew just the one to activate, one he was sure could help.

"EXPERIMENT 221," the pod container spoke. "PRIMARY FUNCTION, ELECRTICAL POWER SURGE."

"Ziz-ziz," Stitch grinned at the pod.

**Many months ago, a swirl moved inside a fusion chamber in Galaxy Defense Industries. Once the experiment formed, he moved from a ball to reveal a tiny experiment. Looking up innocently, the new experiment saw many eyes on him.**

**"There it is," the large alien's evil laugh died down. "That's not so easy on my throat."**

**"You should take it easy, Jumba," a small, green, mohawked alien told him. "But I do admit this is exciting."**

**"He isa cute, and fluffy," a pink alien remarked about the blue being in the chamber.**

**"Where did I go wrong?!" Jumba screamed for his 'failure'.**

**What he had wanted was to create an unstoppable being of chaos and complete disorder, instead he had created a small fluffy baby. He was beyond furious at his failed attempt, failing **_**himself**_** for not giving his newest creation enough time for his programming to set in. The blue creature leaped at his creator, clawing at the glass to destroy the boundary. As the other aliens' calmed down over the shock, Jumba sighed with a slight chuckle.**

**"Oh, what a releaf," Jumba smiled. "621, check his readings."**

**"Right away," the green experiment typed away on the supercomputer.**

**"624, check on 234 and 316," Jumba ordered her.**

**"Ih, Jumba," the pink experiment walked away from the chamber.**

**"221, charge fusion chamber," **

**"Ih," a yellow experiment came into view.**

**Beside the pink one -624, Jumba called her-, this experiment peaked the blue fluff-ball's interest. From the two he had seen, this one seemed to be the only one to do something amazing. The antennae on his head sparked electricity between them, which the yellow experiment used for the machine to power up. Jumba stepped to the other side of the chamber, turning the new creation's attention to him. The experiment wanted out of the chamber, not knowing what it was doing to him.**

**"Your name is 626, isn't that nice?" Jumba talked to the being like a child -which he technically was. "I know you want to be getting out and wreak some havoc, 626. But your molecules need to be charged, is most important part. But I have surprise for you, close your eyes."**

**The new experiment -626- did as his creator told him, however he felt a need to see what Jumba had in mind for a surprise. 221 noticed his action, laughing to himself at how naughty 626 was already being.**

**"Ah, no peaking," Jumba caught him. "He cheats already."**

**Forced to play by Jumba's rules, 626 had to close his eyes for Jumba to continue. Another thing that made 221 laugh, which took 626's attention back to the yellow experiment. With Jumba back, 626 marveled at his gift. It was a red space suit with a yellow triangle in the center. He wanted to try it on immidiately, but the chamber stopped him from getting far. He stopped trying when 624 came back into the room in a panic, with her a red, female weasle-like experiment with big ears with on antenna inside each and a speaker in her tail.**

**"624 and 234, what is problem?" Jumba asked recieving a knock at the door.**

**"Open up, Intergalactic Police!" a guard called to the evil genius.**

**Jumba, 221, 621 and 624 tried to get rid of everything, while this weasle experiment and 626 stood back in wonder. The doors bursted open, bringing in four officers holding blasters to the criminals.**

**"Dr. Jumba Jookiba, you're under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation," one of the soldiers told him. **

**"You idiots, you'll ruin everything!" Jumba yelled at them.**

**Already red lights were flashing, due to 626's molecules not charging with 221 held up. The electric experiment saw a curious look fall on 626, who didn't know how much trouble they were in.**

**"WARNING, ELCETROMAGNETIC BONDING INCOMPLETE," the computuer told them all.**

**"His molecules aren't fully charged!" Jumba yelled as two guard charged at him. "There is no telling what will happen."**

**The guards wouldn't listen, all except for one. This guard turned on the others, blasting them away from the scientist and the experiments. 621 and 624 ripped 626's fusion chamber right off the machine, not seeing one of the officers swing his covered tail at them. Falling over, the chamber rolled on the floor with 626 inside. Another solider jumped up to blast the experiment, until 221 jumped in front of 626's chamber and zapped the enemy.**

**Turning his attention to 626, 221 realized being in the chamber would do no good. So he smashed the container with his head, freeing 626 from the prison. 626 wasn't sure what was happening, though he **_**did **_**know to stay close to this experiment.**

Stitch smiled at the memory of the yellow experiment, reminding him of a time when they got along. He pushed away the other memories, hoping 221 wouldn't be too upset he was dehydrated. Stitch dropped the pod into the tub, alowing a yellow sphere to shine above the water. With a flash, the yellow streak of living lightning laughed. The room grew dark, only the yellow experiment was able to bring in a blue light by his body's streak. Taking the house's power supply, he zipped away to find another power sorce to drain.

"Ziz-ziz lost," Stitch banged his head on the windowsill. "Jumba lost. Lani lost."

"You have a lot of lost issues," Lilo pointed out. "But if we can find 221, we can save Jumba. I'll get a flashlight."

"Hmm, el kiyotay!" Stitch laughed happily.

At least one of the experiments was happy, or a more genuine from of the emotion. 628 was getting angrier by the second, in Angel's perspective that is. The gravity experiment did all she could to repair the SBS, only finding it near impossible to do.

"Try as I might, I don't think the SBS is going to run anytime soon," 628 sighed in defeat.

"Gaba yuuga need it for, Jerudai?" Angel asked her.

"I figured if we had enough power, we could combine our supply with our creator's ship," 628 explained the options. "At the very least, our break-away cruisers would have been nice to use. Unfortunately we need a power source to charge up the systems."

Before Angel could make a suggestion, something bright came into their view. With their enhanced sight, they were only able to identify a streak of lightning heading towards them. With their advanced hearing, they were able to pick up laughter that was only recognized by Angel.

"Craba snaba!" Angel gasped. "Jerudai, isa Huzziuh Huzziuh Hakkiah."

"221?!" 628 was surprised at his arrival -to say the least. "It can't be, he was dehydrated!"

628's hands glowed as she stood with Angel, both ready for a sure fight with the experiment charging at them. Landing in front of them, 221's antennae flung a spark at them. They jumped out of the way, 628 stepping in to show him what she had to offer. Though -for the first time in 628's life-, her powers didn't hold up. 221 was confused for only a second, using the female experiments' surprise to his advantage. He didn't have a quarrel with them, what he wanted was inside the SBS.

221 trashed the place, stopping only when he found Stitch and Angel's suits -inside a yellow triangle and a white diamond respectively. He was going to take the engery, which could have been indiscribable with the upgrades Lani made. Though they didn't understand what he wanted with them, they wouldn't let him take the shapes. Angel threw him back outside with her own antennae and 628 kicked him away from the pads. 221 was ready to attack, had he not heard Lilo and Stitch running towards him. He flew away from the two, who watched their friends go after him.

"He went this way," Lilo called to Stitch.

"Maka maka!" Stitch ran ahead of her to the forest.

"They let 221 loose, didn't they?" 628 turned to Angel.

"Ih," Angel nodded.

"Well this cannot be good," 628 pinched her temple.

**A/N: In bold was a look at Stitch's background in my timeline, which will continue on through my stories in bits. I still have to explain Lani, remember? Beside 621, Angel, 627 and G-Net, Stitch only has a past with four other experiments. Sparky, Morpholomew, Trainer and Shush. So there will be points where Stitch uses what he remembers from them to his advantage, but the rest of the experiments are fair game for him to try and figure out on his own. **

**Next Time: While things slowly fall apart in Kauai, it only gets worse in space.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Interrogation Methods -or- Give In?_

SPACE -DR. HAMSTERVIEL'S SHIP-

For her first trip into space, Lani had to say she wasn't a fan. If it wasn't for the stars, Lani would have thought the space was just an empty void. Maybe it was the company she was forced to be with, or the handcuffs and hover pad she was held captive in. Still, Dr. Hamsterviel's ship wasn't where she thought she'd end up. Though everything around her gave her some type of idea, the ones that weren't for escaping were just pushed to the back of her mind. Sadly there didn't seem to be a way out, no matter what she thought up.

A bigger concern than her and Jumba's safety was Seam, which she couldn't help but think about. Maybe she'd coded more into her that Hamsterviel could use, she hoped not but Seam was already unpredictable. Had Gantu left her and Jumba alone, she would have worried more.

"I hope you're prepared for punishment," Gantu crossed his arms at them.

"Bring it on," Lani challenged him. "No matter what you do, I wont be intimidated by you or that guinea pig you work for. I'm not scared."

"I am not being afraid of torture, either," Jumba agreed with her. "Excepting maybe a little bit."

"Jumba!" Lani glared at him. "Don't give away _anything_!"

"Oh, he'll talk," Gantu was sure of it. "I'm certain Dr. Hamsterviel will find his 'little bit'."

Lani didn't doubt that, though she knew Jumba wouldn't give in too easily. Being from the future had its advantages, mostly in the fact that she didn't have to pay too much attention to the situation. Dr. Hamsterviel would enter the room, Jumba and he would go back and forth, Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel would activate 625 and he would turn out to be a very lazy Stitch with a sandwhich addiction -which was sure to happen the way things were going. It was nothing she hadn't prepared for a thousand times over, so she knew what to expect from that.

The only thing Lani didn't know was the outcome of her _own_ involvement, which could turn out to be a number of things. One thing she didn't expect was a drop of acid to fall right past her, seeping into everything below in the process. She looked up to see red fur in the vent, looks like she had some help. It took only a few seconds to realize who it was, adding the few seconds she took to hope he didn't get caught by her captors. The smallest of her two enemies wanted finally noticed her now, since he tried hard to gain her focus.

"You, you unfocused child with your not paying attention to me!" Dr. Hamsterviel made her turn her sight to him. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"So you're Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterwheel," Lani smiled to annoy him further.

"Hamsterviel!" the hamster-like alien stomped around. "It is Hamsterviel! You foolish whatever you are!"

"They call her species a 'human'," Gantu explained to his boss. "But this one is rather unusual."

"What are you trying to say, Gantu?" Lani stuck to her plan.

"Dr. Hamsterviel, this is the interesting part," Gantu caused Lani to glare at him. "Not only does she know exactly how to create experiments, she also has powers of her own."

"Really?" Dr. Hamsterviel smiled wickedly to her. "Is this true?"

"Humans don't have powers, _especially_ not me," Lani laughed nervously. "I'm not even all that smart, I didn't know you guys were aliens. Where am I? This is the weirdest car I've ever been in. Not buying it?"

"No," Jumba, Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu said together.

"Worth a shot," Lani had to shrug it off. "But I'm not helping you no matter what, not even if you activate that pod."

With Dr. Hamsterviel now asking about her powers, an escape plan may be harder to plan out. So she may as well get them out of the room, that way she could get some more help. That and she didn't want him asking her too many questions, one slip and Seam's existance would be in danger. 625 would at least be easier to handle, seeing as the only thing he'd do is lighten the tense mood in the room. Lani counted down in her head how long until 625 was activated, then how long until Dr. Hamsterviel got angry about it.

When the two villains took 625 away, Lani whistled for her aid to appear from hiding. Surprising Jumba stood 627, growling at the door that held the people who trapped his friends. Lani was glad she wasn't going on the recieving end of his rage, instead she focused on the red experiment.

"Kavi, this is the one time I'm happy you're being bad," Lani smiled to him. "Sneaking on to the ship? Genius!"

"Evil," 627 nodded with something that looked like a smile. "Evil?"

"Been meaning to take care of 627's language defect," Jumba mumbled under his breath. "627, please to be helping us escape."

"No, Kavi," Lani shook her head. "Jumba, we can't risk Hamsterviel knowing about him. Or 628 and Seam for that matter."

"Do you not want to be escaping?" Jumba glared at her.

"I do, but not if that walking hairball knows there's _more _powerful experiments," Lani explained. "Just wait, in thirty three seconds the phone will ring. Kavi, use you telekinesis to give the phone to Jumba and go back in the vents until Dr. Hamsterviel leaves."

"How are you knowing when phone will ring?" Jumba didn't believe her.

That is, he didn't believe her _until_ the phone rang. Lani gestured through her cuffs for 627 to follow her plan, which he didn't object to since Lani managed to know what was going on a bit too well. Much more than she'd ever let them know, save for 628. So as the familiar scene played out, Lani sat back in the hover chair to watch it first hand. Dr. Hamsterviel walks in, he declares a ransome on the other experiments -at least the ones he funded Jumba to make. So it was then that Lani's eyes widened in shock, her involvement was really bad this time around.

Oringinally, there were six hundred and twenty three experiments left in the containment pod when Dr. Hamsterviel called. With Lani around, experiments 221, 621 and 624 were running around. She knew what would happen with 221, she was even certain that Angel would try to save her. 621 on the other hand, she didn't know what became of him. Last she saw of him, Stitch sent him away to the ocean. Who knows where he would have ended up, so she hoped he was found before Dr. Hamsterviel knew anything.

"Find him," Lani's thoughts went out to her o'hana. "Please find him."

"You!" Dr. Hamsterviel brought her attention to him.

"Oh what do you want now, you oversized tuft?" Lani glared at him. "I'm not going to do anything for you, no matter what."

"You...You can't talk to me like that!" Dr. Hamsterviel continued to yell. "_I_ talk to _you_ like that, you ignorant little..."

"Dr. Hamsterviel," Gantu tried to get his boss back on track.

"What?!" Dr. Hamsterviel snapped before remembering why he bothered with her. "Right, ahem. Gantu tells me you have made something, with my experiment formula."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lani held her head high.

"Really?" Dr. Hamsterviel put on his skin crawling smile. "Does the word 'Seam' ring a bell?"

Lani gasped, the grouchy space fish told him. She didn't see this one coming, she thought it would take him at least until the ransome meeting. Now he knew as much as Gantu about her, so what he wanted from Lani couldn't be good.

"I'll make you a deal," Dr. Hamsterviel mantained his villainous grin. "You show me your abilities, and your precious experiment will not be harmed by my fishy minion here. It's your choice."

**A/N: I just can't stop making chapters like these, their too much fun. Here I have Lani deciding whether or not to help the talking gerbil, and in Our Own O'hana I have Lilo deciding to go see Stitch or not. I wonder, what do you readers think they should do? I know where this is going, but its always good to get opinions on my own actions. Besides, a few of these choice chapters give me ideas for tangets -like Our Own O'hana and another one I have planned.**

**Next Time: The search is one for the two missing experiments, but will they surrender so easy to their hunters?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Stop Him! -or- Search And Capture_

KAUAI, HAWAII

To recap, Lani was being blackmailed by Dr. Hamsterviel, Jumba was still stuck dealing with his old partner, Nani couldn't get Cobra Bubbles to the house fast enough, Pleakley had freaked out over the ransome for the two geniuses, Seam's fail-safe left her immobile until the morning, Angel and 628 couldn't repare the ship no matter how much work they put into the project and finally Lilo and Stitch had lost experiment 221. In short, that night had been a complete wreck for the entire Pelekai family.

Agent Bubbles finally did arrive when the morning hit, having a full knowledge of the whole situation even in his tired state. The only thing he didn't know was where 627 was, he still offered the guess that he stowed away onto Dr. Hamsterviel's ship. He advised everyone to wait for the rendezvous location they would get a call for, though his attention was mostly focused on Lilo, Stitch and Angel. Agent Bubbles told them specifically to not get involved, knowing full well neither would listen to him.

"That kidnapper wants all the experiments," Lilo repeated as the three -along with 628- ran down the steps of the house.

"This could be a problem," 628 told them. "Not only is 624 activated, we have to account for 221 and 621 who are missing."

"Graazi, goobaja impordement them," Angel nodded to 628.

"Yeah," Lilo smiled at the idea. "Me and Stitch can go find the sparky little electrical one, and you two can go find 621."

"Ih!" Stitch agreed with them while hotwiring Agent Bubbles' car. "We find cousins! Kanjijibe, ziz-ziz. Ha ha!"

"Kanjijibe, ziz-ziz," Angel thought. "Ziz-ziz!"

Angel ran to the SBS, 628 following behind her and wondering what got into the pink experiment all of a sudden. At the ship, Angel found her white diamond. She tapped the pad and out of it appeared her purple space suit.

"Have you forgotten we need to power the ship before we make that kind of travel?" 628 asked her.

"Naga," Angel shook her head. "Kanjijibe, ziz-ziz."

Angel activated her Ziz-ziz Wisps and laid out one to the controls, bringing the whole system to life with the power. 628 was impressed by Angel's quick thinking, congradulating her as she went to go get Seam. Angel typed on the computer to start locating 621, barely able to pinpoint him through interferance. She whacked the screen and got a general flash, he was somewhere in Kansas by the looks of it. She guessed 628 would know something about it, since the grey furred experiment was with him at the time.

With Seam and 628 back on the ship, they were ready to take off. Their only problem was 221, who zapped his way into the ship's systems just before they were high enough out of his reach. Seam took in the experiment in a calculative expression, trying to figure out a way to keep him from causing harm. Angel was steering and 628's powers were still acting up, so that left Seam to accomplish her programming alone. One thing she noticed about 221 was the streak he flew on, it was electricity.

The ship was pulsing with a supply of it, larger than what he gained from the island so far by the looks of it. A particular source of power was resting with Angel, the centerpiece of her and Stitch's space suits. Snapping out of her examination process, Seam rushed forward to deactivate Angel's suit. Holding her white diamond and Stitch's yellow triangle, 221's attention turned to her. She threw them out the SBS with 221 in tow of the energy, looking back only once to catch a glimpse of Seam's tailpiece.

"Alpha, why would you do that?!" 628 yelled at her as the ship's door closed. "We need 624's Suit Disk to power the SBS!"

"Rawm fko newed syura, fìtxan oe tìng tsonta hawnu nga mune," Seam explained though neither could understand. "Oe ke säro'a si?"

"Naga ika tasoopa, Jerudai," Angel said over her shoulder. "Seam help us, takka Seam."

"I suppose Alpha _did_ make 221 go away," 628 gave the Lani-made experiment somewhat of a 'thank you'. "Where is 621, 624?"

"Naga sure," Angel couldn't tell where exactly she had to go. "Yuuga know?"

628 sat in the copilot seat, moving the holographic map on the screen to not block Angel's view. Zooming in on the map, any spot in the state of Kansas had been littered with yellow triangles. Swiping the map off the screen entirely, 628 rubbed her temple to think clearer.

"I think I may know where 621 is," 628 typed in the coordinance to the spot. "You see -while you left to aid 626 when Ramthar, 621, 627 and I were after him-, we mistakenly landed in a place in Kansas called Scran Town. Assuming 621 decided to flee from a possible attack from 626, we may just find him there. Set a course, 624."

"Oketaka, Jerudai," Angel smiled now that she had a destination.

While the female experiments in persuit of 621, Lilo and Stitch had managed to track 221 down at the Birds of Paradise Hotel. It wasn't that hard to find him, they just had to walk in the opposite direction as anyone who was screeming their lungs out and stop when they saw a lightning streak. Having sifened all the electricity in the hotel, his focus was solely on the Suit Pads. Nothing he did would let him take the energy, which gave Stitch enough time to catch the powerhouse experiment off guard.

"Aggaba, Ziz-ziz!" Stitch ordered with a glare.

"Naga," 221 laughed as he zapped away.

"Don't lose him!" Lilo called to Stitch as she ran the other way. "I'll find something to catch him in."

There was some way to catch 221, Stitch was sure it was in his memories somewhere. He didn't have enough time to think about it, his full attention had to be on chasing down his cousin. It was Stitch vs. 221 in that moment, the chase was on. Stitch hoped his friends were having an easier time than him, since they were going after 621. Then again, the last time Stitch saw the mohawked experiment was when 621 was consumed by power. Whether it faded off or not he didn't know, he knew 628 and Angel could handle it.

SCRAN TOWN, KANSAS

"Awnga ke tsun säfyep fìkem!" Seam shook her head as she, Angel and 628 hid behind a couch.

"Velek!" 621 yelled from the kitchen. "You're in my territory now!"

This is a scene that had been played before, with different aliens and a human a few days before this. When Jumba had gotten fired, that left him free reign to capture Stitch at all costs with Lilo getting caught in the middle. 628, Angel and Seam chose to talk him into helping peacefully, only to have 621 -who was renamed Chopsuey by Nicholas- turn them down. He didn't care about the other experiments, Jumba or even Lani for that matter, he _refused_ to help Stitch in any way. So with peace out of the question, it was time to use force.

"Chopsuey" had the advantage, he'd gotten used to Nicholas' house in the few days he spent living with him. He figured one of his enemies would find him eventually, that's not to say he wasn't prepared already. True Chopsuey didn't set up the denfense system he wanted, though he did construct a few weapons from simple devices in the house. Razor-shooting blender, heat-emmiting microwave, laser-fiering remote control. The entire house was his inventing playground, an evil one but still.

Seam could only protect them so much, most of her calculating was thrown off by any new gadget Chopsuey used. She guessed he did it on purpose, most likely they were his way of testing his weapons.

"Naga more, Hakkiah!" Angel growled to him. "Aggaba this yuuga toobaga!"

"No!" Nicholas joined the mean experiment in harrasing them. "You're not taking him! I won't let you!"

One of the beams Nicholas shot from the remote brought on the worst of this onslaught, everything playing out slower as Seam assesed the events. Thanks to one of the metal antennae from the TV Whips Chopsuey rigged, the laser split into two rays. Both bounced off some reflective object, both equally lethile to anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by them, both heading straight for the coal-haired boy Chopsuey had to protect. There was only one problem with that, he only paid attention to _one_ of the beams.

Seam didn't have enough time to throw a heat bolt, or a force field for that matter. All she could do was use her speed to run over to Nicholas' side, just as Chopsuey was hit with the other laser. Chopsuey was indestructable, Seam on the other handwas not. With the energy from the projectile coursing threw her, Seam toppled to the floor with a heavy thud. Angel and 628 were beyond worried about their friend, seeing as she stopped moving altogether. Chopsuey and Nicholas -though frightened- were grateful, their enemy _saved_ a life of the opposing side.

To recap, Lani was still being blackmailed by Dr. Hamsterviel, Jumba was currently stuck dealing with his old partner, Nani was unable to help in any way this time, Pleakley continued to freak out over the ransome for the two geniuses, Seam's collision with the laser left her unnervingly immobile, Angel and 628 were busy with Chopsuey's killer robots project and finally Lilo and Stitch couldn't catch experiment 221. In short, this adventure was truely shaping to be a complete wreck for the entire Pelekai family.

So far...

**A/N: Like I said before, everybody has their limits. And now I'm pushing those limits to the brink. In two chapters I will let you know what happenes to Seam, maybe she lives or maybe not. Read and find out, it could go either way at this point.**

**Next Time: While Lani tries to get Gantu's help, Lilo and Stitch are up against 221.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Not So Bad -or- Lightning In A Bottle_

SPACE -DR. HAMSTERVIEL'S SHIP-

"That is it!" Dr. Hamsterviel's rage hit another peak. "That is all you are capable of, you miserable human?!"

"It appears so, you vile vermin," Lani held her knowing smile.

Dr. Hamsterviel had offered Lani a deal, if she showed him her powers Seam wouldn't be harmed by his bodyguard. Lani accepted the deal and was moved to a more spacious prison, though she had a plan the whole time. Knowing that her powers weren't going to be working right, all she was able to do was make a blue outline to what she attempted to shift the gravity of. Since the evil scientist hadn't see her powers before, she labeled the weakened form of her ability an "aura reading". Needless to say Dr. Hamsterviel wasn't happy, not that he ever was.

Gantu was the unlucky one, getting the business end of the gerbil-akin alien's wrath. As much trouble as the giant whale's caused for her extended family, she felt a bit sorry for him because Dr. Hamsterviel's harsh tone.

"You stupid giant, you," Dr. Hamsterviel kicked his oversized foot. "You said she could warp gravity like experiment 628. Did that look like gravity warping to you?!"

"Well, no sir," Gantu admitted. "But..."

"'But' nothing!" Dr. Hamsterviel squeaked.

"Aww," Lani cooed at the noise. "You squeak when you get all mad. It really ruins the whole villain thing, Hamsterwheel."

"Hamsterviel!" the mad genius tried to growl.

"Sir, I..."

"Shut up!" Dr. Hamsterviel cut Gantu off. "I have business to see to, _you _will remain here with the child. Find out what she knows about her friends 627 and 628, and be quick about it!"

Dr. Hamsterviel stormed out of the large cell, the sliding doors closed making the scientist wish he could slam them shut. Gantu sighed heavily, preparing himself for the task he was given. It was pointless and he knew it, she wouldn't tell him anything he needed.

"You had to tell him about 627 and 8, didn't you?" Lani shook her head. "You couldn't keep it to yourself."

"Dr. Hamsterviel needed to know about the trogs," Gantu told her.

"They're not trogs, they're my o'hana," Lani glared in her own anger. "And family doesn't sell out family."

"I figured you wouldn't talk," Gantu made his way for the door. "I'll just tell Dr. Hamster..."

"Wait," Lani stood in front of his path. "How can you and Jumba understand Seam? The language, I thought I made it up."

"You thought you invented Na'vi?" Gantu snickered at the thought. "You're smart, I'll give you that. But not smart enough to create a full language."

"If the rat was nicer to you, you wouldn't be such a ika patooka," Lani walked away from him. "Just stop and think for a moment, what happens when he gets his army of experiments?"

"I'll be right at his side," Gantu defended his status.

"As his receptionist, holding his calls," Lani openly told him his fate. "But you can change that, you know. Just help us and we'll find you a place in the o'hana. Or you can keep working for Hamsterviel and tell him the only thing you could get out of me was a suggestion of using the lighthouse as the rendezvous location. Its the only dock big enough for this ship. So, what's it gonna be?"

Gantu scoffed as he walked out of the room, he wasn't going to help _her_. It was partially her fault he had to work for Dr. Hamsterviel in the first place. Their brief convorsation didn't heighten his sympathy in the slightest, Lani's was wavering but she didn't place too much thought into it. She did feel sorry he put up with it, however it was his choice. It wasn't as if she didn't have help, 627 was waiting in the vents the whole time. He was the only person she could talk too now, with Jumba being stored far away for them to make a plan.

"Oh, Kavi," Lani pat him on his head. "Gantu just doesn't get how things work."

"Evil?" 627 tilted his head to the side.

"He has potential for good, but he's waisting it on the rat," Lani shook her head at the thought. "He's acting bad like you, only you're different. You can only say evil, but you only act out a little bit. You're good, you wouldn't be here if you weren't. Right?"

"Evil," 627 nodded at her statement.

"Everyone can reach their potential, they just need a motive," Lani closed her eyes to rest. "They just need to remember the important things."

KAUAI, HAWAII

**"His molecules aren't fully charged!" Jumba yelled as two guard charged at him. "There is no telling what will happen."**

**The guards wouldn't listen, all except for one. This guard turned on the others, blasting them away from the scientist and the experiments. 621 and 624 ripped 626's fusion chamber right off the machine, not seeing one of the officers swing his covered tail at them. Falling over, the chamber rolled on the floor with 626 inside. Another solider jumped up to blast the experiment, until 221 jumped in front of 626's chamber and zapped the enemy.**

**Turning his attention to 626, 221 realized being in the chamber would do no good. So he smashed the container with his head, freeing 626 from the prison. 626 wasn't sure what was happening, though he **_**did **_**know to stay close to this experiment.**

**"316, is that being you in suit?" Jumba pushed past the officers attacking his experiments.**

**The fake UGF agent shook his head, the being Jumba called was standing behind it. With a flash of light, a tall, orange squirrel-like experiment with his tail cut off stood in place of their allie.**

**"Ah, 623," Jumba gathered the experiment out of the room. "I should have been knowing it was you, with judo fighting style so unlike Galactic Federation."**

**623 grunted, helping the experiments fend off their targets as they made their escape. One troop member shot at 221 and 626 with a net, thought it didn't hold against 221's electricity. They were falling behind Jumba and the other experiments, so the two were easier -in a sense- to try and capture. By accident, the soldiers tripped over a large vase. The floral and aquadic contents spilled and sprawled, 221 getting caught in the unshattered glass case.**

**626 stepped back slowly as 221 sparked around the case, though nothing he did would let him escape. He even sparked while he stood in the water, turning the liquid dangerous with his surges. The guards were safe thanks to the rubber on their feet, something 626 wasn't lucky enough to have. 626 was accidently electrocuted, twitching about until he broke the vase with his unknown strength. 221 was free to subdue their opponents and get 626 back to Jumba.**

That memory came to Stitch as he was chasing 221 around, both running above the ground on wooden stands. 221 had a weakness after all, which Lilo seemed to have figured out ahead of time. She stood underneith them, holding up a large vase -a skinnier one than Stitch remembered.

"Grab him, Stitch!" Lilo waved the glass in the air.

"Meega nala kweesta!" 221's voice crackled as he fired at Stitch.

Just like in his memory, Stitch was exposed to the shock. It disoriented him enough to fall off the stands, though not before taking 221 with him. Stitch landed safely while 221 was caught and contained in the vase by Lilo, who sighed when he was under control. Or as much control as he could be, what with buzzing around to try and break the prison. Lilo was satisfied with his capture, it was an easy one since she and Stitch worked so well together. Now nothing was stopping her from putting their o'hana together, nothing except for Stitch.

Spending a little time with his cousin, Stitch didn't want to part with him. What Lilo taught him still rung true in his mind, nobody gets left behind. 221 was now a part of their family, even if he had stirred up a little chaos. It wasn't entirely his fault, 628 _did_ say pod form could make them angry. Lilo had to agree with him, 221 probably didn't mean it. Besides, they couldn't just turn over someone so powerful to the bad guys. What if Stitch and 221's other cousins were just as dangerous, or more so? They couldn't do that, they needed to think of another plan.

**A/N: I don't think I've explained why it took a shorter time to get to Kansas then it did in What Could Have Been. The reason is like taking a normal trip, just with a flying car. If you've ever gotten lost the first time, that's just because its a new journey to a place you've never been to. But then the next time, the ride is faster since you actually know how to get there. And seeing as the rendezvous is coming up, they're going to need to get there as fast as they can to help Jumba and Lani.**

**Next Time: With new evidence brought to light, Chopsuey must choose whether or not to help his "cousins".**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Round Up -or- An Immovable Force_

SCRAN TOWN, KANSAS

**One of the beams Nicholas shot from the remote brought on the worst of this onslaught, everything playing out slower as Seam assesed the events. Thanks to one of the metal antennae from the TV Whips Chopsuey rigged, the laser split into two rays. Both bounced off some reflective object, both equally lethile to anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by them, both heading straight for the coal-haired boy Chopsuey had to protect. There was only one problem with that, he only paid attention to **_**one**_** of the beams.**

**Seam didn't have enough time to throw a heat bolt, or a force field for that matter. All she could do was use her speed to run over to Nicholas' side, just as Chopsuey was hit with the other laser. Chopsuey was indestructable, Seam on the other hand was not. With the energy from the projectile coursing through her, Seam toppled to the floor with a heavy thud. Angel and 628 were beyond worried about their friend, seeing as she stopped moving altogether. Chopsuey and Nicholas -though frightened- were grateful, their enemy **_**saved**_** a life of the opposing side.**

"Seam, naga detaka," Angel prodded the unmoving experiment. "Seam?"

628 could do nothing but watch, watch as Angel attempted to wake Seam. No amount of shaking or pushing helped, it appeared Seam was gone for good. She hadn't even got to live yet, only to have her life taken. The thought of it caused 628 to close her eyes tight, forcing back a tear she refused to shed. Opening her eyes, Chopsuey and Nicholas were the first to witness them shift to their dangerous blue shade. They let out an audible gulf of fear, knowing what lightning came after this form of thunder.

Angel was surprised herself to see 628 regain the power she'd lost, 628 could bend gravity again. She floated above the two attackers as they stumbled, backing away so not to be in 628's presence. It was too late for that, her full focus was set on them now.

"You!" 628 growled at them. "Congradulations 621, Nicholas. Once again you've managed to bring me to this level of anger. But this time, I won't be so merciful."

"What are you going to do?" Chopsuey shook in fright.

"You are coming with us, 621," 628 glared as she lowered herself as encased Chopsuey in her power.

"You can't take Chopsuey, you can't," Nicholas' eyes began to water. "I'll never see him again."

"Don't worry, we'll bring 621 back," 628 told him -though not fully truthful. "Just so long as you stay here and not interfere, can you do that to get 621 back?"

"I...I guess," Nicholas gave in.

628's eyes reverted to their original void, this time she was the one taking in the scene. Appearently Chopsuey meant something to Nicholas, probably like how Lani meant something to her -a concept 628 wouldn't admit to herself just yet. She did admit to a slight pang of guilt for having to do this again, though if the two had been more accepting Nicholas could have tagged along. Still, what's done was done. 628 lifted Seam's body into the SBS while Angel followed, both of the female experiments ready to leave Scran Town.

Once again, Nicholas was left alone to watch Chopsuey leave in the craft. Though this time was better than the last, this time he knew his friend would be back. Chopsuey on the other hand, well he knew a little better.

"I'm not going back, am I?" 621's slight Russian accent was saddened.

"Maybe, maybe not," 628's power secured him. "Quite frankly, I don't give a darn. After what you did to Alpha, you're lucky I don't put you in pod form. Poor Seam."

628 could have sworn she saw Seam's ear flap, though she just dismissed it as some sort of trick. She focused on the map, directing Angel as quick as she could. As far as she knew, Dr. Hamsterviel could have already landed.

"Ikata, aka tiki baba!" Angel cheered from the wheel.

"So it is," 628 smirked in disbelief. "That's a first, we made it just in time."

KAUAI, HAWAII

"Time's up!" Dr. Hamsterviel screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where are my experiments?!"

"Where's Jumba and Lani?" Pleakley asked the smaller alien. "That's my question to you sir."

Dr. Hamsterviel was not patient by any means, not one of his small bones containing an ounce of calmness. It was understandable that he was in a hurry, world domination and all that -which Lani would insist he could wait for. The evil doctor wanted to have his way at all times, only thinking as far as how to do so than the execution and aftermath of things. His future was right within his grasp, all he had to do was get the pod container from Pleakley. So since he wanted to get to the metal sphere, he allowed them to see his captives.

Gantu moved the two hover pads in position, one holding Jumba and the other supporting Lani. Both were held in cuffs, though Gantu made sure Lani was held in chains and a glass case. A wise decision, Lani got enough sleep.

"Hey, Cobra!" Lani greeted cheerfully for someone imprisoned. "I haven't seen you in eight weeks!"

"Lani, its been four days," Agent Bubble raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would you think its been eight weeks?"

"I don't know, it just feels like it," Lani couldn't explain the outter-time concept to them. "So, how ya been?"

"Stop talking and give me my experiment!" Dr. Hamsterviel squeaked in rage.

"Or they could not," Lani justified the situation. "I mean, without Gantu you're kinda powerless and 625 surely isn't gonna help. So you better..."

"One more word, and you'll be the one I let Gantu eliminate!" Dr. Hamsterviel raised his voice yet again.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Lani mocked him.

"How about now?" Gantu pointed his plasma blaster at the glass.

"Oh man, I'm so scared," Lani shook with genuine fear. "Pleakley, give him the container."

Not wanting to get in the middle of this, Pleakley rolled the capsule down the hill. Dr. Hamsterviel caught it before it fell over the side of the cliff, laughing as he flipped it over and activated the touch pad. Instead of showing the experiment pods floating or asking which experiment wants to be chosen, this time it stated how many experiments were left in the pod container. Hearing the number, Dr. Hamsterviel realized there were three missing. Which meant the deal was off, leaving Gantu to dispose of Jumba and Lani. Like the small doctor said, their time was up.

"Wait/Aggaba!" the shouts of Lilo, 628 and Angel were heard.

From the ground, Lilo stood glaring at Dr. Hamsterviel from a hill. With her was Stitch and 221, the electric experiment still being held in a case but with a red wagon under him for his transport. From above, the SBS loomed over the meeting before landing right behind the first to speak up. From the blue ship moved Angel and 628, the second experiment using her power to hold both Chopsuey and Seam's fallen form. Lani gasped upon seeing Seam, filling her mind with nothing but worry for her daughter.

"I've got the missing experiments!" Lilo continued after a nod from Angel.

"Who is she?" Dr. Hamsterviel turned to his minion.

"The other little Earth girl who can be a gigantic pain in the rear," Gantu sighed heavily at the sight of her.

"Well done, Lilo," Agent Bubbles knew they wouldn't listen. "Now give them to the diminutive gerbil-like creature."

"Not gerbil, hamster!" Dr. Hamsterviel was tired of repeating himself. "Give them to me!"

"No!" Lilo agreed with Stitch. "You can't have Sparky!"

"What about me?" Chopsuey glared at her. "Doesn't Chopsuey deserve to be protected too?"

"You named them?" Agent Bubbles had to ask.

"Just Sparky, but yep," Lilo smiled proudly. "We're going to name all the experiments."

"Except for me, because I've already been named," Chopsuey reminded her.

"Who cares?!" Dr. Hamsterviel stomped in frustration. "I want them now!"

"Lilo, 628," Lani tried to hint Lilo in the right direction. "Let them go."

"Who's side are you on?" Lilo didn't understand just yet.

"She's on saving my life side, is good side," Jumba told her.

"Do you want your precious 'friends' or not?" Dr. Hamsterviel spat the word 'friends'. "Make your choice little girl."

It was all down to Lilo now, she had the power to end it or keep things going. Looking to all of them gave her the idea of what they wanted, which overall was not looking good for Sparky and Chopsuey. The only one who was a bit harder to read was Lani, who looked completely calm despite the problem. She looked around her casing and concentrated, lifting the glass with her own power just enough to make Lilo understand what she meant. Lilo nodded, looking around once more before she spoke.

"Okay, I've decided..."

**A/N: Things may look a little slow right now, but that's only because the action needs build up. I'm not just covering Lilo and Stitch, their friends are also getting their share of the danger. And we're only nine chapters in, so this is going to be a doosy to stretch.**

**Next Time: Lilo has decided the fates, she has to let the experiments go. But just what does mean to let them go?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Stand Together Or Fall Apart -or- Great Minds Equal Great Plans_

"...I'll bring them right to you," Lilo surrendered with an innocent smile.

Jaws dropped hearing her say that, even Dr. Hamsterviel's eyes widened before a smile grew. He'd expected at least a little bit resistance, oh well. At least he would get his money's worth returned to him, next stop the universe.

"Yes, I've done it!" Dr. Hamsterviel cheered for himself. "I did it! Excellant choice little girl, you've been more helpful than you're little friend here. Pity about her experiment, at least now I won't have to double-cross her for it."

Even though he'd basically won, Dr. Hamsterviel couldn't help but want to cause a bit more of a stir. Lani was too focused on Seam to listen to his taunts, paying him little mind. The small scientist shrugged it off as Lilo walked up to him with the other experiments, Stitch still stood petrified as he walked with them. He had no idea what was happening, didn't they just talk about _not_ giving away the cousins? She even said she wouldn't to Dr. Hamsterviel, so why was this happening. Snapping out of his shock, he felt a new one as Lani smiled to Dr. Hamsterviel.

"You were going to double cross me?" Lani laughed at the thought. "Can't say I'm surprised, you need all the help you can get. But it looks like we lost, and you won. Tricking me was still such a good plan, I almost can't believe I fell for it. I guess great minds think alike, huh Lilo?"

"Be free cousins!" Lilo lifted Sparky's container. "Let Chopsuey go, 628!"

"Oh, I see what you you two did there," 628 released Chopsuey from her invisible hold.

Out of their traps, the two experiments escaped into the forest. Angel knew Dr. Hamsterviel was after her too, only she wasn't afraid to go against him. With a command from Lilo and with Stitch's help, she grabbed the imprisoned geniuses' capsules and ran from the blasts Gantu was ordered to send out. Dr. Hamsterviel screamed in anger as his experiments retreated, he wanted his property back immediately. Since her friends needed a bit more help, Lani chose then to break herself and Jumba out of the glass.

Now it was time for Lani and Gantu's round two, though it went more smoother with help. Angel was the first one to distract the walking whale, using her anttenae to flip him into the air. Stitch jumped up to grab him, flinging him even higher before 628 held him in place. She forgot Gantu's suit repelled her power, so he landed and sweep kicked them away. Lani wasn't worried, she could still beat him with something he hadn't prepared for. She flipped her helmet on and charged at him full force.

Gantu thought he was ready for her attack, only to be blinded by a flash of light blue that originated from Lani's palm. It was just light, a light that stated to glow as she uncloaked her armor. Still blinded, Gantu was only able to feel a powerful punch force him back a few steps. Disoriented and blinded by Lani's own light, he wasn't ready to handle the rapid fists and kicks she sent at him. Each hit only got worse as she continued the assalt, shifting gravity on only herself to aid her.

It was clear that Lani was more than Dr. Hamsterviel expected, so he was very impressed. She was a clever human -tricking him into thinking she was reletively useless to him-, now it was clear that she was indeed as powerful as Gantu had told him. Maybe more so, since even the suit he designed for his bodyguard could barely hold up against her. The sheer animosity she shown must have been brought on by something, he realized it had to be the loss of her experiment. She was too busy clobering her emotions into Gantu, she forgot the people watching.

The reactions varied amongst the o'hana, most out of fear. Jumba and Stitch seemed to be the only ones getting a kick out of this, the rest were either worried about Lani's stability or figuring out what to do. It was Lilo who was the only one brave enough to try anything, stepping between Lani and Gantu. Lani's fist stopped right in front of the smaller girl's face, though Lilo did nothing more than close her eyes. She could see Lani breath heavily from her suit, a calming breath to get herself under control. Lani's helmet flipped back down, revealing a glare ment for Gantu.

"You're lucky she saved you, _never_ forget that," Lani threatened as a shimmer of green passed through her eyes. "But I am sorry for losing it."

As the two walked away from him, Gantu still wouldn't back down. Lani's words did little more than make him waver, his plasma blaster being aimed right at the larger of the two. Nani called for them to look out, both of them turning to see Gantu get hit with a red fireball. Lani was quick to turn and see Seam all but dead, if what she saw could be called Seam. The fur on Seam's rat-like head stood on end, two antennae -which Lani was sure she didn't program in- jutting from her head. The eye color was what worried Lani, 628 and Jumba the most, an acidic green.

The full moon was just hanging above, ready to illuminate as the sun began to set. Seam's back spines and new antennae glowed with a red energy, ready to take down everyone. If it wasn't for 627 pinning her down, she would have hurt someone.

"You are more clever than I thought, you tall Earth child," Dr. Hamsterviel congradulated her on the raging experiment. "But I still will! I have the experiments, and my fishy minnon, and soon I will..."

As he continued his rant of his evilness and genius, everyone facing him saw the Grand Councilwoman's UGF ship slowly rise from the ocean. How Dr. Hamsterviel couldn't at the very least _hear_ it rise was anyones guess.

"You called in some help?" Lani whispered to Agent Bubbles, as the hamster-akin alien continued to ramble.

"This is their business," Agent Bubbles replied in seriousness.

"Right, not that you needed help or anything," Lani shrugged of his response. "But I'm glad she's here, unless of course this is the part where she aims for Dr. Hamsterwheel and the pod container."

"...And there's nothing you pea-brained..." Dr. Hamsterviel looked up as he heard a clicking of the ship's plasma gun. "AH!"

"I hate it when I'm right," Lani sighed to herself.

**A/N: That was quite a little freak out Lani and Seam had, almost like something's wrong with them. Look closer and you'll be able to figure it out, but things are about to get worse.**

**Next Time: As they make their way to safety, the word "cousins" is though of by Sparky and Chopsuey.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: For The O'hana -or- To The Rescue_

"Wait, don't shoot!" Lilo shouted to the Grand Councilwoman's ship. "He has Stitch's cousins!"

"Ih, naga ah-qae jihad!" Stitch and Angel waved for them to stop.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Hamsterwheel needs to be punished for his crimes," the Grand Councilwoman spoke from her ship's speaker.

"Its Hamsterviel, you absurd Grand Councilwoman with your large pointy collar!" Dr. Hamsterviel screamed to the head of the UGF.

"If you want to live, shut up," 628 glared at the small scientist.

"You can't shoot him with the pod container, it'll be too dangerous if you do!" Lani warned her. "Please, reconsider this!"

It was quite a sight, one that the two rogue experiments had a clear view of from a nearby powerline. As much as the Grand Councilwoman wanted to get rid of the hamster-like doctor, the extended Pelekai family wouldn't let that happen. Not while he had the pod container, which the yellow and green furred experiments both knew held the other experiments. The o'hana wouldn't let them suffer with Dr. Hamsterviel, even 221 was beginning to doubt running away.

Chopsuey staying as solid as stone with his choice, personally he could care less what happened to the other experiments. He wouldn't get anything out of helping them, so why should he care if they get blown into a pile of ash. The two voiced their opinions on it, neither giving in on making another choice. Chopsuey felt pity for 221 wanting to risk his life in such a foolish way as helping others, where 221 felt pity for Chopsuey wanting to run away. It seemed all they did was run, even far back when things began.

"We have no choice, 221," Chopsuey told him. "There's never been an experiment who would risk their life for another, that's just stupid."

**221 was the one once again overpowered by the two guards, this time in a net that they shot at him. Instead of protecting 626, the tables were turned. With the new experiment's strength initiating, he picked up 221's trap and tore it away with his sub-set of arms. 626 stood in front of 221 and growled at the officers, who only took it as a challenge. They aimed their blasters at him, only to have 221 zip into the weapons. Once off, 626 proceeded to punch them in a sloppy mess of "combat".**

**As unstructured as it was, it gave 221 enough to work with as he joined in beating the foes. A combanation of the two was enough to send the guards running for a safe spot, though not enough to stop their commander from giving up the pursuit. 221 got himself and 626 out of there as fast as his streak would carry them, which wasn't fast enough to stop Jumba's blue ship from taking off. Making the sacrifice of his own safety, 221 threw 626 in just as the bay doors shut themselves.**

**The soldiers were making their way to him, so he could only zap himself into the vents to hide it out in the metallic corridors. He could retaliate, though it would due him little good against their suits. He was a sitting duck, waiting for the time he was captured to arrive. What 221 was unaware of is what happened inside the Small Blue Spacecraft. 626 stared at the door 221 gave up for him, curiosity getting the better of him to wonder why.**

**He needed to help him, this experiment proved to be very useful. Looking around, 626 saw what looked like an attack pod for the ship. He ran to it and shut the door, ignoring the knocks and shouts for him to leave the small room. It was easy to find the key in the overhead sun blocker, even easier to pilot the small cruiser back the the lab. 626 fiddled with the buttons as he tried to make sense of the functions, finding one that was especially helpful for his personal mission.**

**One button allowed him to view 221's heat signarure -along with the officers'- on and orange, ovular checkerboard. Another button allowed him to fire off a few shots into space, which caused him to grin as he aimed for the side of GDI.**

**"Meega nala kweesta?" 626 read the button to fire, liking the sound of the phrase. "Meega nala kweesta!"**

**As 626 fired, all of the air was sucked out of the building. The guards tried to grab anything they could to save themselves, though they ended up floating in space to await their fates. As for 221, -once he realized it was a rescue- he zapped himself into the passanger seat of 626's cruiser. 626 reapeated the new words to him, causing the electric experiment to laugh at the naughtiness. 221 even joined him in repeating those words in song, awaiting their own path when they returned to Jumba.**

221 blinked away the memory, looking back at Chopsuey. He was wrong, 221 and Stitch were the first to stand up for each other. Now the experiment he watched grow was doing it again, for the cousins long forgotten.

"Couzinz," 221 made up his mind.

_Sparky_ zapped away from Chopsuey, surging himself into the Councilwoman's ship's system to cut off their power. It was time to stop running and stand up, for Stitch if not for the experiments. With everyone was busy paying attention to the ship, Chopsuey decided to make his way for the SBS. At the same time, Dr. Hamsterviel took the distraction as his chance to take away his experiments. Though, it went less noticed once the thought of having Jumba and Lani back set in.

"Our little broken family is back together," Pleakley noted his happiness.

"I have family?" Jumba never thought of them that way.

"Of course you do, we're all o'hana," Lani reminded them.

"And you've got family too, we're getting those experiments back," Lilo turned to the experiments. "Come on!"

"Yeah/Ih/Let's go!" Stitch, Angel and 628 agreed with her.

Lani faultered in remembering that it wan't over quite yet, falling behind as the four of them -along with Sparky- jumped into Dr. Hamsterviel's ship as it took off. It would have been alright if they were on their own, maybe faster with 628 and Angel there to help. However, there was a small factor Lani forgot to pay attention to for a moment. 627's grip on Seam slipped when she bit him, allowing her to slip onto the hamster alien's ship with 627 forced into stopping her. Nani, Agent Bubbles and Lani called for the villain's ship to turn around, only to watch it head for the stars.

**A/N: Beside for Lani's parts and Stitch's back story for this timeline, there isn't a whole lot of morphing that needed to be done here. This is still what leads up to what I have planned for the series, but this is almost calm in terms of events -I've noticed.**

**Important: I am going on a long vacation this summer, a road trip across the mainland states. So as a downside I won't be able to post for a while, since I have no idea when I'll be getting internet again. I'll write this message for Our Own O'hana too, but this is just to let you all know that from this point forward, you shouldn't expect my updates like they have been. So much for my consistancy this story, but I can promise that this story will be over before the summer. The series will just have to wait a bit after school starts, is all.**

**Next Time: With Lani held up, it's up to our smaller heroes to free the experiments.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Set Them Free -or- Gone With A Price _

"What do we do now?" Pleakley looked to the geniuses for an answer.

"We hope they can pull off another miracle," Agent Bubbles was the one who answered. "Its all we can do."

"Maybe, but things have gone a bit too off course for that," Lani spoke a little too loud that time. "I'm going after them."

"Sneaky girl, am not thinking is best choice," Jumba warned her. "Is impossible to even reach ship."

"I can take the SBS, it should get me there fast enough," Lani turned to see Chopsuey entering the ship. "Hey, 62...Chopsuey! You're going to help too?"

"No, why would I?" Chopsuey laughed at the comment. "I'm using this ship to go home."

"What about the Lilo?" Nani glared at the mohawked experiment. "She stood up for you, she let you go."

"Her mistake, not mine," Chopsuey chuckled again. "I'm just looking out for number one, which is me. 621, Chopsuey the Unstoppable!"

Chopsuey ran into the SBS and flew away, more so of a coward than Jumba described 625. Lani called out for him to return, getting angrier the more she tried. At the point when he left completely, Lani was finding it hard to keep a lid on her rage. She had a chance to go after him, however she was still concerned for her friend's safety. She shook her head at the SBS before putting her helmet back on. Her sights were set on Dr. Hamsterviel's ship, nothing and no one was going to stop her from reaching it.

"I wouldn't have a problem if something wasn't wrong with Seam," Lani confied in them. "If I can calm her down, consider _that_ a miracle."

"Is no telling what could happen if you go," Jumba attempted to stop her again.

"No telling what could happen if I don't," Lani smirked beneath her mask. "I'll be back."

Shifting her own gravitational field, Lani went up in the same dirrection as the evil doctor's shuttle. Out of the rear-view mirror, Chopsuey could see her accend to space faster than any Earth rocket.

"Again with this, they still keep trying?" Chopsuey spoke to himself, trying to make sense of things. "Why do they care what happens to the other experiments so much? If they get loose and cause trouble, I'd say let 'em. Its the only thing successful they'd do."

As he clutched the steering wheel, his mind was brought back to what occured at Nicholas' house. He shook his head to repress the thought, ruturning back to his task before the memory forced itself back into his mind. He fought it as best he could, only finding it useless as the memory burrowed its way to his main thought. Chopsuey still couldn't believe how Nicholas stood up for him, even more that Seam protected Nicholas. Looking back at Lani one last time, he slammed the top half of his body on the wheel.

"I must be out of my mind," Chopsuey grumbled to himself.

SPACE -DR. HAMSTERVIEL'S SHIP-

"You stupid trogs, you're out of your minds!" Gantu yelled trying to chase Stitch.

"Meega nala kweesta," Stitch blew a raspberry at him.

Dr. Hamsterviel was furious watching the sight, Gantu being made a fool of by a little girl and her experiments. Just as he was about to unleash the experiments too, again standing in his way of controlling the universe. The four do-gooders were tossing the pod container amongst themselves, keeping it away from Gantu despite the close calls. Stitch was mostly in possesion of the metal sphere, he had something planned for his cousins that couldn't wait. Gantu catching up with him forced him to give it up to his friends, who were happy to keep Gantu busy.

"I see how it would appear that way," 628 used her power to pass it to Angel. "But trust me, we know what we're doing."

"Ih, yuuga naga take matyrs," Angel moved the container between her antennae. "Dinko te fabba."

"I am not fat," Gantu followed the pod container to Lilo. "Hand them over."

"You want it?" Lilo taunted him. "Catch."

Lilo faked throwing it capsule, which Gantu fell for as he sharply turned around. Looking back, he saw she had passed it to Stitch again. Having had all he could take, Gantu took out his net blaster to stop their games. Stitch managed to catch the net and used it as a whip, a rather useful one considering he knocked away the blaster. Gantu was going to storm up to him, only to be stopped by the sound out the alarms. They were warning him the window was open, which was caused by Lilo while he wasn't looking.

Lilo signalled to the experiments to give her the pod container, which they were glad to do. 628 kept her power focused on the girl, making sure she didn't get sucked into the void of space. Stitch passed over the container to Angel, who threw it up to Lilo's position.

"Be free, cousins!" Lilo threw her arms back.

Using all her power, she flung the capsule out the window. Gantu was surprising fast for someone his size, since he was quick to grab it before it went too far out. This caused the smaller creatures in the room to sigh in disapointment, save for Dr. Hamsterviel who cheered.

"Now what do we do?" Lilo asked her friends.

Despite Gantu's current success, Stitch had a wide and mischievous grin on his face. He snapped his fingers just like he'd done with the chained footlocker, letting them in on what he was up to. They looked out another window, watching all the experiment pods fall out of the container. Dr. Hamsterviel's smile fell into a scowl, his clapping hands balling into fists. Once again his henchman had failed a simple task, leaving him without his army of dangerous experiments.

"Impossible!" Dr. Hamsterviel's stomped like a child. "No, no, no!"

"We did it, we did it," Lilo, Stitch and Angel cheered.

"Oh no, what have you done," 628 earned a confused look from all of them. "This is bad, so very bad. Do you have any idea what you've just done, 626?"

"We save cousins, isa butifa," Stitch laughed at the accomplishment.

"Oh sure, you'd see it that way," 628 shook her head with a sigh. "You've just released six hundred and twenty three of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy!"

"Khalifaud hundred huznet-huzziuh," Angel corrected her.

"Whatever!" 628 pulled her antenna. "If those pods get wet, they'll activate! And from what I've seen, Kauai is one of the wettest spots on Earth!"

Dr. Hamsterviel's mood changed as he though that over, six hundred twenty two experiments running loose and causing mayhem. It was like a test run, to make sure the experiments were evil enough to help him seize the Galactic Council. With an evil chuckle he ordered Gantu to detain them, he could deal with them before he checked on his property. A modified version of his plan was already forming, with everything he needed right in front of him. Those who opposed him, the experiments, even the Grand Councilwoman. _Now_, Dr. Hamsterviel had won.

It was easier for Gantu to catch them this time, 628 had brought them down enough for them not to struggle. With Dr. Hamsterviel's command in mind, Gantu placed them into cells just their size. He sneered before making his exit, although something made him look back once before he departed. At the pit of his stomache, he felt something he hadn't felt in a while for any living creature. Not since his brother's recent actions or a long time before then, though only when remembering the words Lani had told him.

Gantu felt guilt, small as it was it was there. As much as he might have wanted to, he had a job to do. Getting rid of them would put him, at least that's what he thought. So he continued on his way -shaking his head clear of his emotion-, while Lilo and the experiments settled into theirs.

"That didn't exactly work out," Lilo knew where they went wrong.

"Really, I never would have guessed," 628 sighed in slight anger at herself.

"But at least we saved all the cousins," Lilo looked to a positive.

"Yeah/Ih," Stitch and Angel nodded their heads.

"I suppose that's a worthy consolation," 628 only shrugged.

"Maybe Jumba and Pleakley and Nani and David will find them a nice home," Lilo hoped for the best.

"Isa possible," Angel slightly doubted it in her mind.

"Don't be scared, guys," Lilo told them. "I'll figure out a way to rescue you

"Graazi/Of course you will," Angel and 628 encouraged her.

"Nobody gets left behind," Lilo shed a small tear.

"Or forgotten," Stitch spoke up.

628 rolled her eyes at the thought, not being left behind or forgotten. It was ironic in the fact that Stitch said it, since he'd done a lot of it in the past. The experiments were proof of that, _she_ was proof of that. As good a thought as it was, she hoped -for Lani's sake- that they were forgotten.

"You'd be better off without us," 628 dropped her head in failure. "Sorry, Strange."

**A/N: Originally the ending of the chapter was going to be a bit more sarcastic on G-Net's part, but I needed this to mirror the scene in the movie so I switched it up to her being only a little bit of a snark. With summer halfway done, I say I'd be finished before school.**

**Next Time: With things going in favor of Dr. Hamsterviel, things begin to look bad for Lilo, Stitch, Angel and 628 -even with their rescue party arriving.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Torn Apart -or- Recaptured_

Dr. Hamsterviel was the happiest he's been in a long time, at last things were going his way. He could hardly contain his joy, which was making 625 uneasy. Since he'd been activated, all the scientist did was yell. Even Gantu was finding it hard to believe Dr. Hamsterviel's mood, being on the recieving end of his rath more than he'd like to admit. Catching sight of the odd looks he was getting, the hamster-like alien composed himself. Still with a smile on his face -a not to friendly one at that-, he turned to the mismatched pair.

"Gantu, 625," Dr. Hamsterviel slightly chuckled. "I didn't see you two there."

"We know, otherwise you'd be yelling," 625 shrugged cheekily.

"Well, what do you want?!" Dr. Hamsterviel was back to his old self.

"Told ya," 625 elbowed Gantu's foot. "You owe me a bologna sandwich."

"I don't like bologna, too fatty," Gantu glared at him.

"If you two are done now, why is it you so rudely interrupted my scheming?" Dr. Hamsterviel furrowed his brows.

"Well there was something that passed dangerously close to the ship..."

"Who cares?!" Dr. Hamsterviel stopped him. "I have bigger things to attend to, like our 'guests'. Bring me the prisoners!"

"Yes, sir," Gantu lumbered away.

625 huffed, unable to believe that someone so big was taking orders from someone so small. The evil doctor should have listened to Gantu, 625 was there to see it. He had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach, whether it was for Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel or the prisoners he didn't know.

"Whatever's out there, it better be prepared to handle all this," 625 gestured around.

"625, quit talking to yourself before I make some use of you!" Dr. Hamsterviel turned to him. "Now step aside, Gantu should be here any moment."

625 rolled his eyes, sitting back and watching as Gantu brought in the four captives. He wasn't sure why the grey one was under so much security, her hoverpad was decked out in chains and a glass case. It seemed like a bit of an overkill, although he wasn't sure what she could do. Dr. Hamsterviel was ready to begin his ranting -a common thing 625 had noticed about him-, only to be stopped by his height. Sending Gantu out to get him a phonebook sent 625 into a laughing frenzy. After how much he talked down to Gantu, he definately didn't need it to boast to these small captives.

Dr. Hamsterviel didn't see the humor in it, so he pushed 625 towards the exit. The chubby experiment saw something heading towards them in the window, making his eyes go wide in worry about what could happen.

"Hey, Doc," 625 gulped in fear.

"No, no!" Dr. Hamsterviel continued to shove him out. "This is no time for your jokety jokes, I have prisoners to dispose of."

"Yeah, but..."

"Out!" Dr. Hamsterviel successfully locked him out. "Rember this, you incompetent snadwich maker. No matter what I say, do _not_ interfere."

"Alright, but there's..."

"'But' nothing!" Dr. Hamsterviel squeaked out. "No matter what I say, no matter what happens. Do I make myself clear, 625?"

"Crystal, Doc," 625 sighed. "But I'm trying to warn ya..."

Dr. Hamsterviel walked away without paying 625 anymore mind, which was fine by him. 625 hightailed it out of there before things got bad, he even warned Gantu to run away. He only shrugged it off as nothing, his focus back on following his order.

"Now then," Dr. Hamsterviel turned his attention to Lilo. "You think you are so clever, don't you? You think you have outsmarted the infamous Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel. Well, you made one grave mistake, you 'oh-so-adorable' little Hawaiian girl. You delivered to me Experiments number 624, 628 _and_ 626\. I will now..."

Dr. Hamsterviel stopped for a moment, his ear twitching like a gerbil. 628 looked to Angel confused, as did Lilo and Stitch. Gantu asked if he was alright, which caused the albino shake off the feeling.

"Sorry, where was I?" Dr. Hamsterviel pondered.

"You were about to tell us your plan?" Lilo could only guess.

"Right, thank you," Dr. Hamsterviel kept hearing the sound. "I will now...I will...I will now clone...I...What is it that is making the revving noise while I am about to tell my evil scheme?!"

Now the prisoners were really confused, until Stitch, Angel and 628 heard it too. It couldn't have been Gantu's ship, it was still docked. The six in the room looked out the window and saw a single light, making Dr. Hamsterviel's eyes widen at the sight. He bellowed for Gantu to do something about it, however Gantu was unable to figure out what the light was -let alone stop it. Just when it looked like all the light was doing was sitting in space, it began getting closer to Dr. Hamsterviel's ship.

Gantu put his hand on his blaster, which Dr. Hamsterviel surprisingly advised against. The small scientist gestured with his head for them to stand back, while the captives were focused entirely on the incoming light. Interestingly enough, the one light split into two as it came closer. Lilo, Stitch and Angel had to flinch as something big crashed into the room, forcing the ship to seal up the hole. Opening their eyes, they were surprised to see the SBS had caused it. Even more so once they saw who stepped out of the spacecraft, smiling brightly at the four.

"Aloha," Lani jumped out of the side hatch. "What did I miss?"

"Lani!" Angel, Stitch and Lilo cheered.

"You flew the ship?" 628 was impressed.

"Well, not exactly," Lani stepped to the side to reveal another experiment.

"Chopsuey/621/Hakkiah?" Lilo, Stitch, 628 and Angel were stunned.

"What is _he _doing here?" 628 glared at him. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Well..." Chopsuey began to explain with Lani.

**"Again with this, they still keep trying?" Chopsuey spoke to himself, trying to make sense of things. "Why do they care what happens to the other experiments so much? If they get loose and cause trouble, I'd say let 'em. Its the only thing successful they'd do."**

**As he clutched the steering wheel, his mind was brought back to what occured at Nicholas' house. He shook his head to repress the thought, ruturning back to his task before the memory forced itself back into his mind. He fought it as best he could, only finding it useless as the memory burrowed its way to his main thought. Chopsuey still couldn't believe how Nicholas stood up for him, even more that Seam protected Nicholas. Looking back at Lani one last time, he slammed the top half of his body on the wheel.**

**"I must be out of my mind," Chopsuey grumbled to himself.**

**He turned the SBS around, heading straight for Lani. She wasn't paying attention at all, instead she scanned the area to catch sight of Dr. Hamsterviel's ship. Finally seeing the SBS stop in front of her, she crossed her arms and flew higher. Chopsuey had to chase her down, which Lani was not in the mood for. Pointing at him with her hand, she shined a light bright enough to blind him. Not serverely, only long enough for him to lose track of her. Chopsuey turned away and relied on his skill to continue on, forcing Lani to stop once they reached space.**

**"What do you want, Chopsuey?" Lani spat at the mohawked experiment.**

**"Get in," Chopsuey spoke through the ship's speaker. "You'll get there quicker if I take you."**

**"What?" Lani couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

**"Did I stutter?" Chopsuey glared for his seat. "I said 'get in'."**

**Lani didn't know what he was up to, though she still went along with it. Chopsuey wasn't overly welcoming to her, he just took off as soon as she sat down. Lani joined him in searching for the ship in silence, honestly at a loss for words that he was even helping.**

**"So, how would we find them?" Chopsuey broke the quiet in his haste to finish this.**

**"Hmm, let me think," Lani had to think it over. "Its been roughly a few minutes since they set off, so that could mean I'm at one of two parts. Either the part when they're fighting over the pod container, or the part when they realease the cousins." **

**"Well?" Chopsuey ended her silence.**

**"Just keep going until you see pods falling from the sky," Lani told him.**

**For a reason Lani was unable to figure out, Chopsuey didn't argue back. It was refressing, though also unnerving to have someone listen without asking why or how she knew. Sure as rain fell from the clouds, the pods began their decent to Earth.**

**"What?" Chopsuey stared at the sight wide eyed at the pods. "How?"**

**"Found them," Lani smiled to Chopsuey. "Now step on it, if we hurry we can get them home."**

"So we flew over here, waited for the right moment -Lani's idea-, and charged in to help," Chopsuey conclued as if it were normal. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, Experiment 621," Dr. Hamsterviel laughed.

Gantu fired his net blaster at them, encasing them both from the neck down. As much as they struggled, the net wouldn't let them escape. Lani mentally kicked herself for getting caught, she knew she'd never her the end of it from 628.

"Well if it isn't little miss 'I-don't-have-the-gravity-powers', welcome to my little party," Dr. Hamsterviel laughed madly. "Now as I was saying, before the revving..."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Lani smirked at her mischief.

"...I have experiments 624, 62..."

"Yuuga said injibay," Angel interrupted him.

"I did?" Dr. Hamsterviel tried to backtrack.

"Yeah, yuuga did," Stitch nodded.

"Oh, where did I leave off then?" Dr. Hamsteviel made 628 question his "genius".

"You will now do something with us experiments," 628 was already tired of him.

"Of course, I will now clone them and create my own personal army!" Dr. Hamsterviel coughed mid-laugh.

"Awe, you'd be adorable if you weren't so cranky," Lani teased him.

"Silence!" Dr. Hamsterviel clenched his fists.

"Sir, what shall I do with the little Earth girls?" Gantu had to ask.

"They are of no use to me, dispose of them," Dr. Hamsterviel caused the humans and experimetns to gasp -_even_ Chopsuey. "And 621 while you're at it, he is another failure I could do without."

"Hey!" 621 glared at him.

Gantu didn't wait for Chopsuey to argue back, he hauled him and Lani away after he made Lilo's hoverpad follow him. From above, a lone lifeform saw them being seperated. Not having known them long, it did know that they were no match for Gantu and Dr. Hamsterviel if they weren't together. Electricity crackled between his antennae, getting faster the more he watched in anger. Having heard Dr. Hamsterviel's plans, he decided he couldn't let that happen to the other experiments. It was time for him to stand up for them, he just needed some help to do so.

"Couzinz," Sparky zapped through the vents.

**A/N: Now things are going to pick up, back to the action -just a little shorter than I kept it going in What Could Have Been. So I have one more thing to go over with the next chapter, than it's back to Seam's freak out for chapter fifteen.**

**Next Time: With Stitch being held up by Dr. Hamsterviel, its up to Lani and Chopsuey to buy him some time.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Your Time Now -or- Fooled Yuuga_

SPACE -TRANSPORTATION BAY-

"Let me go, you big dummy!" Lilo banged her fists on the glass.

"Yeah what she said, let me go," Chopsuey fended for himself.

"And miss out on my prise, I don't think so," Gantu laughed to himself. "I know a nice zoo that will pay handsomely for exotic specimen like you three."

"Oh no, I know that zoo!" Lani panicked from her cell. "Anywhere but _there_, I can't go back to Epoc and Eon! Those big headed Clorms know no mercy, I tell you! No more photon whips, no more photon whips."

Since they've met her, a few things were apparent about Lani. She always gave off a mysterious sense of knowledge, one not even geniuses like Jumba and Dr. Hamsterviel could deduce. She was also powerful and at times secretive, which would overlap with each other and the first thing a large percent of the time. Though above those, the most important was that she was _always_ calm and collected. Gantu mentioning this zoo must have brought on something horrible for her, shattering her peace and reducing her to a wreck.

That's what scared Lilo and Chopsuey the most, the fact that Ms. Fearless herself was distraught. Even Gantu was having second thoughts about sending them, adding to his doubts about serving Dr. Hamsterviel. Pushing them aside, he began to set the destination. The problem was that as soon as he set the location, the alrams began to go off in the room. The red flashes of light were enough snap Lani out of her worrying, instead bringing another one of her all-knowing grins to her face.

"EMERGENCY ALARM ACTIVATED," the computer rang out.

"Location?" Gantu looked alert.

"DETENTION CELL TWO," the voice replied.

"Oh, not again," Gantu rubbed his head annoyed.

"You better go, it could be important," Lani egged him on.

"You're lucky Dr. Hamsterviel still needs you here," Gantu grumbled on his way out.

"Thank you, Reuben," Lani whispered that part. "At least the call was important, _for us_. Okay you two, I have a plan."

"Another one?" Chopsuey threw his head back.

"Just listen, here's the plan," Lani thought it over fast. "If I'm right, Gantu's gonna walk in here with a pile of bologna."

"Huh?" Lilo and Chopsuey didn't get it.

"Not important," Lani shook her head. "He's most likely gonna put it in your chamber, Chopsuey. So he'll probably need to take you out of it, unless he doesn't. But if he does, you get away from him, break me out and we kick his blubber butt until Stitch saves us."

"Good plan, really its brilliant," Chopsuey told her. "There's just one problem, though."

"What?" Lani had to hear this.

"You're insane!" Chopsuey yelled. "Do you honestly want me to believe any of that? You're whole plan rests on the _possibility_ of a pile of..."

Just as Chopsuey was going to finish his rant, Gantu walked into the room carring a huge pile of _bologna_. Lani smiled smugly at the green experiment, who's mouth hung open in disbelief -same as Lilo's. Gantu paid them little mind, mumbling and grumbling to himself about 625 and his sandwich making. Just as Lani predicted, Chopsuey was going to be removed from the chamber -so maybe Gantu is either really dumb or he was really bad at the whole "evil" thing. As surprised as Chopsuey was, he had to admit it was a sturdy plan.

Bitting Gantu's hand, he crawled on the alien whale's head. Gantu foolishly tried to smack Chopsuey off, allowing the mohawked experiment to unfurl his sub-set of arms. Though he was more of the brainy type of experiment, Chopsuey still had all of Stitch's strength at his disposal. He flipped Gantu over and threw him on the opposite side of the room, as far away from the computer as he could be. As Chopsuey freed Lani from her cell, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the smug smirk that still covered her face.

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so'," Chopsuey warned her.

"I was right, and you were skeptical," Lani earned a disaproving glare from him. "What? At least I didn't say 'I told you so', which I _did_."

"Lani," Lilo's voice wavered.

"Huh?" Lani caught sight of her.

Lilo was pointing at Gantu, who shot his net blaster at the two. The net wrapped around Lani and Chopsuey the same way as before, only alowing their heads to be shown. Chopsuey instructed Lani to jump towards Gantu, which roll reversed her questioning him. When they were close enough, Chopsuey dipped his head forward to allow Gantu to prick his hand on the mohawk. Gantu jumping away from the console gave Chopsuey enough time to wiggle out of the snare, which was helpful for Lani.

"What now, genius?" Chopsuey asked the nine year old.

"I'm not sure, really," Lani shrugged. "Lilo, any ideas?"

"Just do your thing, Chopsuey," Lilo smiled to him.

"My 'thing'?" Chopsuey didn't understand.

"Yeah, do what makes you special," Lilo helped him. "Use your powers for good."

"Good," Chopsuey mused.

For a split second, Chopsuey could see Nicholas in Lilo's place. It made him sypathetic, probably for the first time. Though it gave him motivation to do something good, with Lani there to give him a hand. She distracted Gantu or pushed him away if he got too close to Chopsuey, who was using all his power to hack into the system. Gantu used another net to shoot Lani into another room, then plasma blasted the door's control. While Chopsuey continued, Lilo told him what moved to use when Gantu tried to stop him.

Though Gantu was still able to get the drop on the smart experiment, though not before Chopsuey pressing one more button before he broke the computer with a kick. The red lights returned in another warning, letting them know what Chopsuey did.

"ONE MINUTE TO TELEPORT," the computer spoke.

Lilo gasped, Chopsuey winced, Gantu smirked. He threw the experiment to the wall, knocking him out cold. Gantu laughed and picked up the experiment, ready to put him in a real cell to show Dr. Hamsterviel. Lilo was left alone in the room, no Lani, no experiments, no Stitch. Stitch was her last hope now, he wouldn't let her down. Whatever trouble he found himself in, her call for help would always get answered. Though since she left her whistle on Earth, she resorted to a traditional cry for help.

"Where is he?" Lilo worriedly thought out loud. "Stitch!"

SPACE -DR. HAMSTERVIEL'S LAB-

"Stitch, go save Lilo!" 628 ordered him.

Stitch looked at his cousins with a thankful expression before he left, all three of them. Dr. Hamsterviel's plan to clone them had a nasty side effect, he'd have to split them in half. The hamster alien bosted how they couldn't escape, since the restraints held up one more than they could lift. Thanks to Sparky's presence, Stitch and Angel were able to get free and turn the tables on the evil scientist. 628 got out of her binds on her own, giving Stitch and Angel the okay to help Lilo and Lani while she and Sparky kept Dr. Hamsterviel busy.

"Impossible, those restraints were able to hold 626's weight time three thousand and one!" Dr. Hamsterviel squirmed in the cuffs.

"Actually, its funny you should say that," 628 didn't sound too humorous. "I am experiment six hundred twenty-eight, a gravity warper. And I can lift my weight times four thousand, and _two_."

"Grr, I am irked!" Dr. Hamsterviel cried out.

Irked wouldn't even begin to cover how Stitch was feeling, each shout of Lilo's bringing out a bit more of his rage. If anything bad happened to his best friend, he'd be sure to use the "nasy side effect" for something other than cloning on Dr. Hamsterviel. Not like anyone would stop him, even 628 would be powerless if he want on a rampage. Stitch unceremoniously took a path that lead streight down, a path Angel was unable to follow. Which was okay, saving Lilo was _his_ mission.

Stitch rolled and skid along the pannels and walls respectively, landing right outside the vent to the transportation bay. He sliced through the bars and saw the first teleporter charging in a yellow glow, obstructing his view of any and everything around him. Stitch jumped onto the top of the glass, ripping the mechanic tendrills that held the dome stationary. The computer alerted him of the amount time before the sending, another case where a machine's voice fell on deaf ears.

Then just like like that, the teleporter finished the transfer. Stitch jumped back as a white flash of light brought the original color back to the room, though it all seemed dull to him. For those few seconds, Stitch was filled with nothing but pain. It wasn't fair that he'd made it only in time to see Lilo get sent off, it was horrible. His sorry filled him a lot more than anger for Dr. Hamsterviel, now he would never see her again -with the controls being broken. He was so out of it, he could practically hear her voice.

"Stitch?" Lilo's non-imagined voice caught his attention. "I'm in this one."

Stitch let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling a whole lot calmer knowing Lilo wasn't in the sent teleporter. The blue experiment clutched his chest, letting his heart attack subside before he moved to help her out of her case.

**A/N: It looks like things are starting to die down, but they just have one more person to take care of before they can go home. And with the story over in a few chapters, I'll have enough time to start writing the series.**

**Next Time: With Seam still acting out, Lani tries her methods to fix the problem with her.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Fail Safe -or- A Less Lonesome Night_

SPACE -GANTU'S SHIP-

A few minutes ago, Gantu fired a net at Lani that launched her into another room. Lani was stuck in the familiar area because the henchman also shot the control for the door, which Dr. Hamsterviel appearently upgraded along with Gantu's suit. Lani grumbled to herself about the modifications, it was one of the many problems with her tampering. She was going to need help to get out of the net, though the yellowy-orange experiment in front of her wasn't known to be that helpful -even in the future.

"Hey, 625," Lani tried to smile sincerely, another failed attempt of hers. "Do you mind helping me out of here."

"Not so fast, kid," 625 crossed his arms. "I've been listening in on you every now and again, and you clearly know more than you're letting on. So, what are you a psychic or something?"

"Something, definately a something," Lani straightened herself. "Its hard to explain."

"Tell you what, I'll untie you and you fess up to whatever your hiding," 625 tied to make a deal.

"How do I know you're not going to tell Gerbilville?" Lani raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously you don't know me very well," 625 began to undo the snare.

"I know you better than you think, 625," Lani began to tell him. "Like the fact that in the future, your name will be Reuben."

"Reuben?" 625 thought the name over. "Hmm, the classic corned beef and sourkraut on rye. Hey, not a bad name."

"Lilo thought so too, it goes with your sandwich making," Lani continued. "Otherwise it would have been names like 'Patty Melt', or 'Monte Cristo', or my favorite 'Pita, Pita, Sandwich Eata'."

"What else do you know?" 625 was halfway finished with the trap.

"Gantu gets reinstated with the Galactic Federation, and _you_ become his galley officer," Lani said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Me, a galley officer?" 625 laughed at the idea. "Now I know your full of...Hey, where's my order of bologna?!"

625 -in his anger- cut through the matterial, freeing Lani in the process. 625 wasn't surprised, he shrugged it off as another unimportant thing. Though it was far more important to Lani, him being the closest predecessor of Stitch. Being having all of Stitch's powers, she was lucky that he was unmotivated to use them. At least that stayed the same, he would be ready when he was _really_ Reuben. For now he was just like any other person, down to the last detail of most. Lani held out her hand to him, which he shook with no problem.

"Thanks, Reuben," Lani smiled genuinely.

"Sure thing, kid," 625 nodded.

"So, do you believe me or..." Lani trailed off -remembering which part was about to happen.

"Absolutely not," 625 shook his head. "I'm leaning on a guess that you got some isuues to work out, kid."

"Yeah, I'll be...Sure to, uh...Work on them," Lani ran to the door. "Listen, you can change Gantu's mind. Help him be good or at least _try_ to, okay?"

"Uh, whatever," 625 questioned her sanity. "I'll see what I can do, but I don't understand what your planning."

"Don't worry, its about to happen," Lani tried to wrap things up. "Reuben, I need another favor. Do you have any suggestions on how to stay calm? Its for my daughter."

"Man, you got issues," 625 muttered to himself -though Lani still heard him. "I bet your 'daughter' doesn't no how to make sandwiches." He chuckled a bit when Lani actually shook her head. "Then you may wanna try singing."

"Singing?" Lani thought it over.

"Oh sure, it helps me relax after a nice meal," 625 rubbed his stomach.

"Mahalo, Reuben," Lani nodded to him. "Thank you, cousin!"

Before 625 could say anymore, Gantu ran into the room searching for Lilo and Stitch. Lani knew they tricked him, so she jumped out of the room before the doors managed to close. Beside Seam and 627, the majority of the stowaways were there to wave Gantu off. Lilo gave Sparky reign over the systems, which disconnected Gantu's ship from Dr. Hamsterviel's. Seeing him and 625 hurl through space actually brought on some worry for the two, which Lani couldn't help but smile at. They'd be fine, or at least she hoped so with her involvement.

Lani sighed in relief that everyone was okay, it looked like things were going to be fine after all. There was just one more thing they had to handle, which made its presence known by the loud rattling in the vents. Once again, Lani looked terrified to see what lied ahead. Getting back to Earth could wait, for now a clanking up above caught their attention. When the noise seemed to be over a hatch in the ducts, Sparky shot at it forcing whoever was in there to fall.

A red, cone headed experiment rolled in front of the group, while the hybrid of a rat and a lizard staggered to stand a few feet away. Seam growled at the group, glaring specifically at Lani with her acid green eyes -which froze the nine year old in fear.

"Oe new tsonta ska'a!" Seam sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" 628 looked to Seam's creator for the answer.

"Unfortunately for us, the same thing 'meega nala kweesta' means," Chopsuey brandished his weapons.

"A...Angel, sing your song in reverse," Lani took 625's advice. "Everyone else, cover your ears."

"Oh please, what's that going to do?" 628 crossed her arms. "Lull Alpha to sleep? Give me a break."

The only ones who didn't cover their ears were Stitch, 628 and 627, though 628's reason rested on how sureshe was that the whole thing was pointless. Angel stepped forward carefully, clearing her throat to get Seam's attention.

"A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca," Angel sang her siren song.

Seam faultered for a moment, stepping back as the song began to sink in. Her eyes flickered back to their original dark shade, even her energy glowed blue instead of red. Seam looked ultimately confused by what was going on, though that wasn't a feeling that lasted long. Unfortunately, Angel's spell wore off faster than it initiated. Seam's eyes and tail returned to their evil colors, leaving Lani and Angel both confused and scared for what Seam was now capable of doing to them.

"It didn't work!" Lani's eyes widened. "Reuben seemed so sure, and I thought Angel's song in reverse should have turned her good. What happened?"

"Naga smish," Angel shrugged.

"I'm not sure about Alpha, but I'm feeling much calmer now," 628 said with a wide smile.

"Hmm, I've got it!" Lilo had an idea. "Stitch, let's rock-a-hula."

"Ooh, yeah," Stitch nodded frantically. "Elvis style!"

Stitch ran over to one of the many computers and ripped the wires from it, stretching them out as far as they could go. Sparky syphoned the power away from Stitch, keeping his cousin from getting zapped. No one but Lilo understood what he was up to, they just assumed he was hotwiring the ship to trap Seam. When it was clear that he wasn't, Lani rushed in to grab Seam. It took all of her power to make sure her experiment didn't move from the bear hug hold, which earned her a few scratches on the back and arms from Seam's struggles.

The slices were so bad they dug past the suit, causing bruises to be left on Lani's actual skin. The others gasped as Lani held back her screams, silently begging them to help her. Lilo whispered her plan to the experiments who had no clue what to do, -excluding a dumbfounded Chopsuey- 628 and Angel were happy to help. When Lilo nodded, Stitch began strumming the wires like a makeshift guitar. Angel and 628 hummed along with the music, with Lilo beginning to sing her own song.

_Are you lonesome tonight, do you miss me tonight?_  
_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_  
_Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day_  
_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_  
_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_  
_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_  
_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_  
_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Lani smiled at Lilo, she had a few memories of her own with that song thanks to her. She was the only one who would think to sing an Elvis song to calm a wild acting experiment, or Lani whenever she was depressed.

"No, I can't think like that yet," Lani shook her head. "I have to keep up what they believe."

Turning her attention back to the situation, she noticed the changes. The song was working for the most part, as Seam began fighting less. Whatever badness in her still remained, which was shown as she continued to thrash in Lani's grasp.

"Good idea and all, Lilo," Lani said worriedly. "But I don't think its enough to get Seam back to normal."

"Maybe you should try making the song a bit more personal," 628 told them, still smiling. "Then, the message might reach Alpha the right way instead of prolonged like the other effects."

"You may be right," Lani fought harder to subdue Seam. "Lilo -if its all the same to you-, I'd like to try now."

"Go ahead, I'll help 628 and Angel with back up," Lilo encouraged her. "Hit it, guys!"

_Are you lonesome tonight, are you frightened tonight?_  
_Are you shocked that you've lost all control?_  
_I'm more scared than you know, but I won't let you go_  
_Because your heart has not turned to coal._  
_In this state you will do things that you will regret_  
_This is my fault not yours so don't feel too upset._  
_When your vision is clear, I'll be waiting right here_  
_So please dear, don't feel lonesome tonight._

Chopsuey couldn't believe it was actually working, 627 even kept still for once. Seam wasn't resisting anymore, her acid eyes even began to close as their music sent her to sleep. Stitch's strums began to slow, signalling the time to wrap it up.

"Bring it home," Stitch whispered, allowing Lilo and Lani to sing together.

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_  
_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Lani let go of Seam, letting her lay on the ground curled up. Seam's antennae and sub arms went away, leaving nothing but a glowing red tail to remind them of her danger. Lani looked to her with a mix of thoughts, deciding only one of them was right. She turned away and used her power on her daughter, reverting her into a blue experiment pod. 628 shook her head, bringing the grey experiment back to her senses. This was definately something Lani had to do alone, she was the only one who could fix things.

As sad as the moment was, 628 -and everyone else for that matter- was relieved. From what Lani told her about this part of the timeline, the worst was now behind them. 628 found herself smiling, even giving a slight laughing breath that confused them.

"Hmm, you know what?" 628 earned everyone's attention. "In spite of releasing six hundred twenty-three experiments at once, getting captured by a pair of idiots and almost becoming mince meat at the hands of an unstable experiment, I'd say this day wasn't half bad."

"You're kidding me, this day was a nightmare!" Chopsuey glared at her.

"Oh, relax," 628 rolled her eyes. "Pilot us back and we'll let you go, _then_ will you be happy?"

"Its a start," Chopsuey shrugged.

"You can land the ship?" Lilo asked him.

"This overgrown bubble, no problem," Chopsuey smirked. "Follow me, 627. You could be a big help."

"Gaba about Lani?" Angel asked when they left.

"I'm sure she'll make it up to us later," 628 thought it over.

"But right now, I'm just glad we can go home," Lilo said to them.

**A/N: I'm back home, its so good to be back! Now -since next week I go back to school-, the rest of this week is going to be the last chapters. Next chapter ends the movie, but there are a few things I need to cover before the **_**story **_**ends.**

**Next Time: When the heroes land back in Hawaii, they have to face the music of their adventure.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Down To Earth -or- For The Future_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Ever since Lilo left on Dr. Hamsterviel's ship, Nani's gaze never left the sky. No one could snap her out of her trance, not David nor Agent Bubbles. She just stared at one of the brightest glowing stars that night hoping her sister made it back in one piece, of course everyone else too but Lilo was first on the list. That particular star seemed to get brighter the more she stared, so it wasn't long before she figured it wasn't a star. With a smile, she joined her o'hana and the small group of UGF members at the cliff to welcome the ship.

The circular ship docked as close as it could to the hillside, all power leaving when it planted itself next to the Grand Councilwoman's ship. The doors opened to reveal Lilo, Dr. Hamsterviel and four of the six experiments, safe and sound -for the most part.

"Aloha, we're back," Lilo waved to everyone waiting.

"These restraints are too tight, you miserable, oppressive do-gooders, you," Dr. Hamsterviel complained from his hoverpad.

"Dr. Hamsterwheel," the Grand Councilwoman adressed him.

"Actually, its Hamster_viel_," Lani said from behind the adults. "The likes to be referred to a food instead of a tool, no matter if I still think otherwise."

They were all equally confused why Lani was standing behind them, they were sure she was on the ship. She wore the same black suit she always did when she met with the Grand Councilwoman, this time standing with Chopsuey and 627 instead of Angel.

"Agent 3017, is that what I should call you?" the Grand Councilwoman shook her hand.

"Depends what you know, ma'am," Lani smiled at her.

"I know experiment 624 isn't Agent 624, its you I'm questioning," the councilwoman told her.

"Oops," Angel smiled weakly. "Soka."

"Shaka, Angel," Lani laughed it off. "Alright, I'm not an agent. But Lilo, Stitch, Sparky, Chopsuey and 628 should be, they stopped the dirty rat."

"Hamster!" Dr. Hamsterviel squeaked out.

"We catch bad guy, you're welcome," Stitch stood proudly.

"And they also helped me solve a little problem of my own," Lani stated.

The Grand Councilwoman took notice of a creature behind Lani, one that she couldn't identify. If that was the problem they solved on top of what they had to go through, they surely deserved something. Speaking of the matter, Dr. Hamsterviel was still not in any form of custody other than handcuffs and a hoverpad. No trial was needed for his sentence, he'd already escaped his punishment more than a few times. Now that he was retrieved, he'd have to pay.

"Place Dr. Hamsterviel in the high-security gerbil cage," the councilwoman ordered to her real crew.

"No!" Lani, 628 and -oddly enough- Chopsuey yelled at them.

The outburst earned them collective looks of confusion, something Lani was slowly getting used to. Though even she was confused why Chopsuey screamed, was he the one who snuck in the theater.

"No?" the Grand Councilwoman shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, you can't put Hamsterviel on Prison Asteroid K-37," Lani spoke carefully.

"And why can't I," the coucil leader eyed her suspiciously.

"Um, well..."Lani gulped away her fear of being descovered. "I have it under a...Reliable source that if he does go, he's going to find a way to capture experiments from there."

"As well as escape," 628 whispered to her.

"How can you be certain of this?" the Grand Councilwoman asked. "And how can I be certain to trust you?"

"Um...How about a little wager?" Lani asked her. "If Lilo and Stitch can find the on...A home for Sparky, you don't gas the planet to get the other experiments and I get to choose where Hamsterviel ends up."

Everyone looked to the leader to see her choice, wondering if she would really put the galaxy's safety in the hands of a child's bet. In one of her rare moments, the Grand Councilwoman accepted the challenge. Leaving it up to Lilo and Stitch entirely, they all stepped back to let them figure things out without any help. Just like before, Lilo figured Sparky needed something to put all of his energy into. Thanks to Stitch, her attention was drawn to the abandoned lighthouse.

With Sparky connected to the old flashlight, it shined with light for the first time in a long while. It was one of the key moments in the timeline that Lani felt needed to stay unchanged, since this was the moment those two found their purpose. Of course no one but her knew how important the moment was, instead their focus was on the nostalgia of the sight. The Grand Councilwoman had to admit it was quite beautiful, maybe the Earth would be in good hands after all. Still, she did have more curiosity to relieve.

"So, Miss..." the councilwoman didn't know what to call Lani.

"Alaula, Lani Alaula," the girl from the future introduced her cover name.

"Miss Alaula, why is it that you care so much about these experiments?" the Grand Councilwoman had to know.

"They're o'hana, cousins and family," Lani turned to Lilo and the experiments.

"And each one of them has a place where they belong," Lilo joined her. "Just like Sparky belongs at the lighthouse, and Stitch belongs with me."

"Cousin have o'hana?" Stitch asked Chopsuey.

"Actually, I do," Chopsuey nodded.

"In fact, I'm starting to think we're all cousins -even me and you," Lilo extended the aloha spirit to the Grand Councilwoman.

The head of the galaxy considered their words for a moment, giving careful thought to what could be done. They truly seemed to care enough about the activated experiments enough to persuade her, in places even the deal couldn't.

"Very well then, a deal's a deal," the Grand Councilwoman smiled. "I won't destroy the experiments, but I'd like to add a condition."

"We retrieve each and every one, and find the one true place where each belongs?" Lani already knew the answer.

"Something like that," the councilwoman agreed.

"But they're out there right now, and they're all very bad, right?" Pleakley worried for everyone's safety.

"Yes, is true," Jumba admitted. "But once experiment is turned to good, is completely useless for bad." He elbowed Pleakley lightly before whispering, though it was loud enough for Lani to hear. "I'm trying to fix for 629."

Lani was about to yell at him for eving thinking of the worst experiment of them all, then again -with her around- chances were that nightmare wouldn't become a reality. Lilo, Stitch, Angel, 627 and 628 were trusted to be the UGF's Undercover Intergalactic Experiment Retrievers, where Lani was now in charge of making sure they could handle it. While the Pelekai o'hana began discussing the future of their experiment hunts, the Grand Councilwoman had one last thing to question.

"Miss Alaula, you said you had a problem before," the UGF leader reminded her. "Would it have anything to do with the creature behind you."

"Yes, it does," Lani tapped the being on the head. "Say hello, don't be shy."

The form picked up a grey head, soon a yellow and black striped body following suit. The Grand Councilwoman was met with a pair of dark eyes, though dark in shading -not attitude. The creature took a moment to analyze the figurehead, soon showing a smile.

"Kaltxì," Seam said, back to her old self.

"This is my daughter, Experiment Alpha," Lani introduced. "But thanks to Angel, we call her Seam."

"Another experiment?" the councilwoman was shocked.

"Yes, but she's good," Lani defended. "I made sure of it."

"Can I add another condition to our arrangement?" the Grand Councilwoman asked. "I wish that 'Seam' be the only experiment of your creation."

"I can't promise you that," Lani shook her head. "But I can promise you that all my experiments will be created for good, and I'll even give you a full biography of them so you can be sure."

"See that you do," the Grand Councilwoman compromised.

"Okay, guys," Lani called for the o'hana's attention. "I'm going to take Chopsuey home and put Hamsterviel someplace he can't cause a problem, but the rest of you have a job to do."

"Gaba yuuga mean?" Angel asked her.

"As of now, experiments 202, 390, 455, 489 and 529 were just activated," Lani openly told them.

"Good luck with that," Chopsuey laughed to himself.

Before he left with Lani and Dr. Hamsterviel, Chopsuey shook everyones hands. When he got to 628 and Angel, he was a bit more hesitant about it. Though with a smile he took there hands.

"Yuuga did butifa today, matyr," Angel thanked him.

"I have to admit, we make a great team," 628 shook his hand.

"I'm glad you both think so, but now I have something to tell you," Chopsuey smiled before a deadly glare was present on his green furred face. "If you ever kidnap me from my home again, next time I won't be so helpful!"

With that, Chopsuey made his way to the SBS. The warm, Hawaiian wind blew all around the area, starting with Sparky and working its way past everyone on the ground. When it made its way to Lani, she laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can," Lani said more to the wind than everyone else. "They'll just have to find the experiments without me for a few minutes. How hard can it be?"

To recap, Lani was allowed to continue making experiments, Jumba was free to work on anything but Experiment 629, Nani was reunited with her sister, Pleakley continued to freak out over the newly activated experiments, Seam was back to normal, Angel, 627 and 628 were now free to help Lilo and Stitch capture the newest cousins, Sparky was now comfortable in his one true place and Chopsuey would finally return to his own. In short, this adventure was truly a complete success for the entire Pelekai family.

So far...

**A/N: The official end of the story is in chapter twenty, then I'm going to figure out how the series is going to go. For now, I have a few things to say. For any concerned about the quality of my work for the past summer, my brother would like to say he's sorry. Because of our vaction, he said I had to hurry to use any bit of Wifi we could get to. And he also made me take a bigger break from writting than I needed to, which threw off my groove for a majority of it. **

**So a message from Teller18-djb, he says he's sorry.**

**Though part of the blame does go to me for this, my brother admits to more of it. I'm sorry myself for replacing quantity of chapters over quality, and for being lazy this time around. So with that settled, I now have to work on the series. This summer gave me a lot of planning time for the "episodes" in it -and even the opening credits-, but not a surefire concept of the chapter length of each "episode". So I'm working to get the theme up in mid September, and at least nine episodes up around say...Halloween.**

**Next Time: With Lani working to put Dr. Hamsterviel away, a few of her secrets come to light for the evil doctor.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Cover Up -or- A Secret's Secret_

SCRAN TOWN, KANSAS

Nicholas sat on the porch steps of his house waiting for Chopsuey to return, since it'd been hours since he left with 628, Angel and the newer one he didn't know. It was actually funny, he knew a lot more than he let on but he still had no idea about that experiment. He'd have to remember to ask Chopsuey about her when he got back, for now he needed to take a walk. He walked back to the open shed and sighed, remembering the mess he caused last time.

Just like before, the black haired boy tossed a baseball into the shed. Only this time instead of being met with a wild lawnmower, he heard a scream from inside. His brown eyes narrowed, trying to see who he hit. Out of the shed walked Lani, holding her head and glaring at him.

"What is it with you and throwing things in this shed?!" Lani yelled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Nicholas asked her, very surprised to see she found him.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" Lani smirked. "I can't visit my favorite cousin without a motive?"

"Every cousin's your favorite cousin," Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"True, but not every cousin is my blood relative," Lani laughed. "But you're right, I came her for a few things actually. The SBS is out back and I have the filthy rat prisoner."

"Hamsterviel," Nicholas spat the name. "How'd they let you take him?"

"I bet the Grand Councilwoman Lilo and Stitch could find Sparky's one true place," Lani told him.

"So you cheated using the future?" Nicholas crossed his arms. "We agreed we wouldn't."

"You told Chopsuey, so you're the last person to lecture me about abusing the future," Lani stated matter-of-factually.

She had him there, he figured Chopsuey must have let something slip at some point. Oh well, he didn't tell Chopsuey anything they hadn't agreed on. As long as she was still Lani Alaula or Alex Stark, they didn't need to tell anyone the _true_ future.

"So what else did you what to see me about, cuz?" Nicholas smiled, happy to see his family.

"When I was fixing my daughter -the one you met earlier-, something...Strange happened," Lani told him.

"J.A.V.A.'s M.O.M. program started working again?" Nicholas hoped that was it. "It hasn't been for me lately."

"No, the real Strange paid me a visit," Lani caused her cousin to gasp.

Days ago -or months in outter time-, Lani told 628 the "truth" about the future. The truth might not have been the _exact_ reality of the situation, the two time travelers made sure that they had a story to lean on if the worst should happen. The real Strange appearing wasn't something they expected, which is why they had J.A.V.A. to be the cover for that. The two were so deep in conversation they didn't notice anything around them, or anyone who may have been listening in.

"Strange told me something that may help us, she said to 'watch the skies on Christmas'," Lani told him what the cryptic lady said. "Any ideas what that means?"

"No clue, I don't know everything," Nicholas waved his hands. "But I do know that there's a bunker I built that can hold Hamsterviel. We can keep him away from the cousins and see if the future changes, I hope it does."

"Me too, for Mom's sake," Lani looked down. "Are you sure I can't tell them? Just to make things a bit easier?"

"No!" Nicholas scolded her. "If they knew how close the future really is...Let's just stick with the plan. You're Alex Stark, tell them that if you have to."

"Fine, Nicky," Lani gave up.

"Stop calling me Nicky, Ani!" Nicholas playfully glared at her.

"Its Lani, you pipsqueak," Lani pushed him lightly.

"I know what I said," Nicholas pushed her back.

In the distance, Dr. Hamsterviel had heard the whole thing from the ship. Chopsuey was left in charge of him while Lani talked to Nicholas, though the mohawked experiment paid more attention the ship than the captive. Hearing what they were saying, the hamster-like alien grew curious. Talk about the future would give him an edge on taking over the galaxy, he already had one now on Lani and Nicholas. To make sure he kept it, he had to make his escape somehow.

Thankfully for him, Lani placed him inside a containment capsule as opposed to the hoverpad. Dr. Hamsterviel pushed on the restraint until it rolled him to the ship's computer, which was the worst place for The Galactic Conduct Manual to be at that time. Gazing at the large book, Dr. Hamsterviel formed a plan of escape. When Chopsuey noticed, he unfurled his sub-arms and lunged at the white hamster. The doctor was counting on it, waiting for just the right moment to act.

Chopsuey was too slow to stop Dr. Hamsterviel and instead landed on the floor, with the evil scientist hitting the manual in his leap for freedom. The manual did two jobs at once, not only breaking the case but sending Chopsuey into a daze in the process. Lani once told Angel that the manual would be handy down the road, she was right but it was who it was helpful for that she got wrong. The book was also big enough to let Dr. Hamsterviel reach the controls of the ship, alerting the two human cousins outside of the danger.

"Hamsterviel was listening, wasn't he?" Nicholas stopped fooling around.

"Yep," Lani guessed.

"You left the keys in the ship, didn't you?" Nicholas already knew the answer.

"Yep," Lani was sure of that one.

Chopsuey shook away his dizziness just in time to see Dr. Hamsterviel take control, with the SBS slowly rising as proof. If the ship got to far, who knows what would have happened. He groggily stood behind the chair, turning it around so the doctor could see his glare.

"I wasn't really going to escape with your ship, it was a joke," Dr. Hamsterviel weakly laughed. "Didn't Jumba put a funny bone in you?"

"Nope, must've skipped my series," Chopsuey smiled evilly at him.

With his sub-arms, he grabbed the disguarded handcuffs and tried to place them back on Dr. Hamsterviel. The criminal once again evaded him, giving Dr. Hamsterviel a chance to turn the cuffs on the green experiment. The evil hamster pushed him into his break-away cruiser, launching it directly at Lani and Nicholas. Having enough strength in his being, Chopsuey broke out of the binds and pulled the wheel back -merely sending him slightly above hitting them. It was good enough for the malicious mastermind, he could still get away with their ship.

The SBS flew off faster than Lani could grab it, not even Nicholas had a way of stopping it. The only upside he could find out of it was with the hamster-akin doctor still roaming, the past wouldn't change too serverely. Just so long as the Grand Councilwoman didn't know, they would have another chance to catch him. Lani was sure that no good would happen with Dr. Hamsterviel's escape, since now he knew they were definately lying. Not that anyone would really believe him, if they did trouble would definately follow.

"I have to go, Nicky," Lani threw her head back annoyed. "I've got things to do."

"Alright, don't forget to watch the sky," Nicholas reminded her.

"I'm older than you now, I know what I'm doing," Lani told him. "And by the way..."

Lani turned to her cousin and punched him in the arm, supressing the urge to throw her power into the mix. Nicholas still stumbled back from the impact, clutching his arm in mock pain. He was sure he saw her eyes flash an acid green, making him hope she took care of her "condition" soon.

"...That's for shooting my daughter, you small dummy," Lani smirked. "See you around, cousin."

"Not if I see you first," Nicholas challenged.

Lani's hands began to glow, sending her into the air towards her home. Things would begin to get back to normal with Nicholas, he just had to do one more thing first. He ran up to Chopsuey's cruiser, waiting for the smoke to clear and for his best friend to step away from the wreckage. The ship was going to need repares and Chopsuey was going to need to take it easy, though Nicholas was more of a concern to the experiment than his own wellbeing. Chopsuey brushed away some dust on his fur, walking up to the small boy.

"Nicholas, are you okay?" Chopsuey coughed out the smoke fumes.

"Yay, you're back!" Nicholas smiled innocently. "How was your trip?"

**A/N: Lani and Nicholas are my most interresting characters, Nicholas a little more so with the limited screen time I give him. Lani's story about all that trouble in 2099 is true, but most of it -like who she and Nicholas really are- is something I'll only start to cover with Spooky's episode.**

**Next Time: Before Lani gets to Kauai, three experiments cause more of a problem for the new experiment hunters.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: 202/Jam, 455/Mary &amp; 390/Slimy -or- The Hunt Begins_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Before Lani left for Scran Town, she told her o'hana which experiments were now active. What she didn't tell them was where the experiments were activated, or where they would end up. The first pod was a red one labled "202", which landed on a leaf near Waialeale Peak. A frog was sitting there since the pods fell to Earth, though now it was time for it to start moving again. The frog jumped from the leaf, sending the pod alongside the waterfall. Spray from the falls coated the pod, making it grow with yellow light before a flash revealed a creature inside.

202 had Stitch's face and nose shape, the rest of him couldn't be more different from his cousin. He was more of a cross between a lizard and a bat than a koala, with a lion-like tail and large bat wings as a major difference. 202 was going to fall right into the lake at the bottom, so he flew up and away from it. Two headlights blinded him for a short time, belonging to the dune buggy Lilo and the experiments were driving in. Having nothing nearby to use his power on, he zeroed in on them and flew where they couldn't see him.

In the driver seat was Stitch, awaiting instructions on where to go. Lilo sat shotgun, squished next to 627 who stuck his head out the door. Angel and 628 sat in the back, trying their hardest to pull him back. So far, they were nearly driving in circles to figure out what Lani menat.

"Okay, Lani said that five experiments were activated tonight," Lilo reminded them. "Experiment 202, 390, 455, 489 and...What was the last one?"

"529, I believe," 628 pushed him to the back seat. "627, close your mouth before you catch something in it!"

"Evil," 627 extended his mouth from his head.

"Angel, yuuga there before Stitch," Stitch thought out loud. "Yuuga know cousins?"

"El kiyotay, but naga," Angel's ears drooped. "Matyrs naga last jaba."

"I know their pain," 628 grumbled under her breath.

Without any idea what they were going to be facing, Lilo and Stitch shared a look of concern with each other. They had faught giant aliens, mad scientist and an evil experiment, this shouldn't be too hard. In fact, they recieved their first clue where one of the experiments might be. Running into the middle of the road was a woman, who had brown hair tied in a bun and she wore an orange mu'umu'u with white flowers. She vaguely reminded them of someone, though on a heavier set. Whereas the man that ran with her in blue trunks who barely had grey hair on his head, he was new.

Stitch had to hit the breaks before he hit them, leaving the two to stand in the street. They looked behind them, as if something was following in the bushes. When they were sure they were safe, the woman hunched over with her hands on her knees to calm herself while the man had his hand on his gut. The o'hana got out of the car to see if the pair was alright, besides a little freaked out at the sight of the experiments they were fine. The experiments stood back to let Lilo handle things, which was probably for the best. It took the woman a minute to fully relax, telling Lilo she was alright.

"Why were you both running in the street?" Lilo asked her.

"I was trying to get as far away from the hotel as possible," the man glared in the direction she entered.

"What's wrong at the Birds of Paradise?" Lilo knew the island's main resort was what she meant.

"Well..." the woman began to tell her story.

What happened to her was the activation of Experiment 455, the fourth experiment to be activated that night. The lady just so happened to be sitting poolside when the red pod fell out of the sky, only she didn't know that or the creature that appeared. The pod landed on top of a cup of sugar cubes, to her mistake she picked it up and placed the pod in her cup. Experiment 455 sat upright on the cup, smiling rather widely. 455 was a round, peach colored experiment with two long white-tipped ears, three large white stripes on her back, a white stomach and a red nose.

Needless to say, 455's unknown appearance surprised the woman. What the experiment did next wasn't something the lady could have guessed at, or prevented no matter how much she tried. 455 jumped off the table and crossed her arms, glaring at the woman.

"Hey Mary, beat it!" 455 told her.

The lady had no idea what the experiment was, where she came from or why she was there. All of those questions didn't matter as 455 got what she wanted, getting the woman out of the hotel. It started with blocking her from escaping to anywhere but the exit, soon escalating to 455 pushing her out the door. The lady was beyond confused at 455's actions, demanding to get back inside. 455 picked her up and threw her away, causing her to run when she stood back up.

"I said, get lost!" 455 called to her.

That was the last thing she heard before she ran, not even turning back for her luggage. The man's story was a bit simpler, starting with 390's red pod landing on his stomach. When he woke up from his nap by the pool, he flicked the pod into the water which unleashed the experiment. 390 was a big, green slug with three back spines. One look from the experiment sent the man running, although he slipped on 390's slime trail on his way. He bumped into the woman when he got up, the rest was history.

"Sorry we screamed when we saw your..." the man worked in an appology, but didn't know what to call the experiments.

"Oh, they're my dogs," Lilo thought they were spooked enough for one night.

"Bark," Stitch helped her prove it.

"Woof, woof?" Angel joined as best she could.

"Hmph!" 628 crossed her arms.

"Evil," 627 slobbered, much like a dog actually.

"Don't worry about your bags, we'll get them back for you," Lilo jumped back in the buggy. "Punch it, Stitch!"

"Tukibowaba!" Stitch sped off.

202 had a tough time keeping up with them, though he managed to follow the path they did. With everyone at the hotel -even 202 who hid above them in a palm tree-, 455 was the first to greet them. Angel wanted to handle this one, so she walked up to the experiment only to be knocked back.

"No can do, Mary," 455 stared at her. "Scram!"

The shock from 455's actions only lasted a second, from there Angel balled up a fist ready to punch 455 out. Stitch remembered a similar thing happening to him on his first walk with Lilo, Nani kept him from eating a sandwhich and he almost decked her right there. Jumba's warnings about capturing him held him back, Angel didn't have such guidance. So Stitch decided to be that guide, stopping her from harming their cousin. With a shake of his head, he reminded her what Lani always said about being good.

Though this cousin was was testing her patients, he had a point. Lilo came up with the idea to go around this experiment and search for the next, by climbing in to the pool area by the roof. From there they met up with 390, who somehow managed to get past them as they slipped on the slime covered floor. Stitch stopped a little too close to the pool for his comfort, until 627 accidently pushed him in when the red experiment stopped himself from sliding. Stitch squirmed in the water until Lilo and Angel pulled him out, leaving him shivering from fear and the cold.

As if the night couldn't get any worse, 202 decided to join them. He started by getting a curious look at 390, which got him to calm down before someone startled them both. 202 let out a high-pitched screech, directed right at 628. Oddly enough, once it hit her she dropped to the ground.

"Jerudai, yuuga accata?" Angel helped her up.

"Who's there?" 628 freaked out. "Why can't I see, hear or feel anything?!"

"Hey!" Lilo looked towards the person who caused the problem.

Standing at the door to the lobby was a boy, one who looked like he didn't know what to think at the moment. He had a redish shade of brown hair, brown eyes, wore a blue shirt with tan shorts.

"Why did you scare the experiment?" Lilo glared hard at him.

"The what?" the older boy asked. "I was just coming to look at the moon when I saw a bat and a snail near my dad's pool, and he'd freak if I didn't do something."

Lilo didn't know what he was talking about, which was a first for her -besides those times with Lani. She didn't have time to dwell on it too much, 628 clearly needed help from Jumba. She walked over and helped Angel carry her to the door, with Stitch and 627 disregarding 202 and 390.

"Here, let me..." the boy offered to help.

"Haven't you done enough?" Lilo moved past him to see 455 staring at them. "We prefer to kick ourselves out now."

"And stay gone!" 455 shooed them away.

They loaded 628 into the back seat, strapping her down after she tried to walk away. The boy watched them leave before turning back to the mess 390 was causing, noticing 202 hiding in the corner. He walked over to the frightened experiment, extending a careful had for it to see.

"Hey, little guy," he whispered to 202. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Hurt was something 628 was, though it was hard to tell since she couldn't feel -or see, or hear- anything. Stitch and Angel were concerned, they and 627 were proof that no experiment created before them could do much harm to them. For their first experiment hunt, they were off to a pretty rough start.

**A/N: I wonder who that boy was who Lilo met, and who's dad would "freak" if the **_**hotel's**_** pool was a mess -hint, hint. And 202's effect on 628, that's something very fun to explain next chapter.**

**Next Time: With two more experiments on the loose, how long can the experiment hunters last?**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: 529/Digger &amp; 489/Huggo -or- __Know Your O'hana_

Jumba made quick work of fixing 628, much to the persistance of Lani -who had arrived before they had. He had a bit of explaining to do about his experiments, the new ones and 628. 202 was designed to jam radars with his high-pitched screech, though he failed because he only hit his taget when he was frightened. 390 was programed to leave a slippery snail-like trail to trip up enemies, only his trail caused allies to slip as well. 455 was designed to be the bouncer for Jumba's lab, though she kept even _him_ out of it until she was dehydrated.

When he told them about 628, that's when he had Lani's full attention. Of course she knew that the sarcastic experiment was created to capture all good experiments for rehabilitation in her own time, though what Jumba said next was something even she hadn't known. Usually, experiments created after the next one would be safe from the effects to some extent anyway. Jumba forgot to work that into 628's design, so the reason 202 was able to effect her was because _every experiment_ could effect her. Adding to that, he never gave her a primary function.

Lilo told Lani what happened with the experiments, bringing a large smile to her face. It was all a misunderstanding, they didn't really know the experiments all too well. When they returned to the Birds of Paradise, Lani prooved her point by walking past her without a problem. All she had to do was say "please", which was all the bloated experiment needed to hear. 390, his slime went away when salt was poured on it. Lani had to make the well practice trick look like accidents, otherwise they would figure out something was up.

"Now all we need to do is find 202, then we can go catch 529 and 489," 628 hurried them.

"Now where would we find a bat in a hotel?" Lilo thought before she and Lani figured it out.

"The attic!" Lani and Lilo pointed to each other.

While they took the elevator with 628 and Angel, 627 challenged Stitch in a race to the top. The hotel didn't have an attic, so they had to settle with the top floor. Stitch made a hole in the roof, which Lilo told him to close up. He was asked where 627 was, though they got their answer when the boy from earlier chased him out of the room with a broom. 627 had 202 in both sets of his sub-arms, while he shook the boy off the broom with his top set. Lani recognized him instantly, looking between Lilo and the boy rapidly.

"Hey, leave him alone!" the boy got back up.

"Evil," 627 mimicked his tone.

"Cousin achi-baba?" Stitch sniffed him.

"Huh?" he didn't know what was going on.

"We'll explain on the way, follow me," Lani ran for the stairs.

They waisted no time following him, except for the boy who had to be dragged by Stitch. On their way out, Angel and 627 grabbed 390 and 455 on Lani's insistance. The buggy was cramped, leaving little room to breath let alone tell the boy about aliens and the experiments. He was amused, then skeptical, then shocked before he eased into it, basically the pattern anyone would take when finding out the truth. Still, Lilo thought it was funny how well he took it compaired to Nani's screaming.

Lani made Stitch stop on the beach, from their the boy could see for himself two experiments. After 202's activation, 529's purple pod was knocked off its sandcastle by a wave. 529 was a tan meerkat-like experiment with a long drill-shaped tail, a round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, a round head with two sharp teeth that jut from the bottom of his mouth, a dark round nose, dark blue eyes and a row of rounded plates from his head down to his tail. He washed back near the castle where he sat on his tail, soon spinning into the ground.

Nearby, a green pod belonging to 489 was pushed off its perch on a land marker at sea. A large red squid gripped the marker for dear life, which more or less fufilled his function. 489 was designed to squeeze the life out of a person, which by logic didn't go over so well the first time he got near his creator. 529 was made to drill holes through planets, problem was he only seemed to like adventuring in the dark areas than finishing his task. Lani told them they would need to be more cautious with 489, though he seemed calmed when Lilo approached him.

"Cousin," Stitch pointed out 529 was walking away.

"He likes exploring caves, right?" Lani hinted them in the right direction. "Maybe he like finding things inside them."

"Like diamonds?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, that could work," Lilo smiled at the plan. "But where are we going to get a diamond?"

Stitch and Lilo looked around and noticed a group of people sitting by a firepit, looking closer they saw it was Mertle, her friends and her mom. Lilo looked a bit down that they once again left her out of their gatherings, although a devilish smirk crept up on her as she thought about things.

"Hey, Stitch," Lilo stopped him from growling. "How about you pay Mertle a visit?"

"Shouldn't you stop this?" 628 turned to Lani.

"Nah, I wanna see where this goes," Lani gave a similar smile.

Stitch sneaked his way closer to the posse, choosing to do this undercover and not cause another scene at the beach. Lilo caused a distraction in the bushes while Stitch dug his way up to the fire, to take a lump of coal after he ate Mertle's s'mores. Lilo and Stitch sneaked back to their own group, where Stitch stepped on 627's foot. Stitch threw the coal in the youger experiment's mouth, were he chewed it into what looked like a diamond. A closer look would show the coal burried in ice, though it looked close enough to something valuable.

628 threw the ice in the direction of 529, startling the earth drilling experiment. 529 drilled into the sand, digging his way out in front of the group. 202 slipped out of 627's grip and slowly walked up to the driller, giving off small noises that got 529's attention.

"Okay, looks like we caught them," 628 pointed out.

"And they've been turned good," Lani added to the list.

"Now all we need to do is find them their one true place, its sort of our job," Lilo explained to the boy.

"Don't you think you should name them too," the boy asked her.

"You're right," Lilo realized. "Well this shouldn't be too hard."

Lilo thought up the names just by looking at how the experiments were acting, excluding the one who stuck close to the boy. 390 was sliding on the trail and leaving his slime behind, earning him the name Slimy. 455 coninued to call the girls "Mary" and called the guys "Mark", so between the two Lilo chose to call her Mary. 529 was digging again and 489 was wouldn't stop hugging 628 no matter how many times she pushed him away, making them Digger and Huggo respectively. Now all that remaned was 202, who hovered next to the boy's head.

"Hmm, now you're tricky," Lilo had to think about his name. "You're voice breaks stuff, so 'Echo'?"

"No," Lani smiled at the effort.

"Boomer?" Lilo tried again.

"Not quite," 628 dismissed it.

"Pitch," Lilo was sure of it.

"Nope/Naga/Evil," Stitch, Angel and 627 shook their heads.

"How about Jam?" the boy offered. "Because he jams things with his scream."

That name seemed to go over better with everyone, even 202 squeaked in agreement. All that left now was the cousins' one true place, though two of them already found theirs. Mary would stay at the hotel, keeping out anyone who wasn't supposed to be there. Digger belonged in the mines, so he could hopefully find something of value. Huggo would still need some reprogramming from Jumba, so they had time to decide for him later. For now, Lilo had the idea for him to give Mertle one of his hugs.

"We need to find him a better place than that," Lani slightly scolded her.

"Aww," Lilo and Stitch dropped their heads.

"You can spit acid on them, if you want to," Lilo told her blue friend.

"Okay, that's fine," Lani shrugged it off.

With them gone, Lani and the rest of the experiment hunters had to get Slimy to his new home. Lani knew a nice place for him, a farm where he could help with the garden. The boy asked if Jam could stay with him, leaving it one of the best options.

"They could be useful, down the road," Angel smiled to Lani.

"You got it, cousin," Lani had to laugh at that. "Take care of Jam, Keoni. And make sure Lilo takes a picture of you both, just so we have proof of his one true place."

"Alright, bye," the boy started to walk away with Jam but stopped. "Hey, how did you know..."

He turned around to see no one in sight, same as everyone else who didn't tell Lani her name beforehand. There was no trace that any of them were even there, just Jam. The buggy was long gone by the time he looked up, already at the edge of the street. Lani felt happy with the turn of events, for the most part. Dr. Hamsterviel was now free and 628 was messed up because of her tampering, though it didn't matter with the good that came from it all. For their first experiment hunt, that wasn't so bad. Now all that left was the other six hundered sixteen, how hard could it be?

**A/N: Now its the end of the story, sort of. Beside Lani's report for the Grand Councilwoman, chapter twenty is going to be like a mini movie -saying everything 627 was doing off screen. Then and only then I'm calling it quits on A New O'hana.**

**Next Time: A look at where 627 has been when not around is due, and a view at Lani's report about Seam.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: 627's Big Adventure -or- Elsewhere And Other Times_

KAUAI, HAWAII -TWO DAYS BEFORE-

627 was a very complicated experiment.

Good, the whole concpet was a mystery to him. The idea of good was understandable to 627 now that he'd "helped" save Lilo, he just preferred naughtiness a lot more. There was just something about doing what was wrong that appealed to him, he was programmed to never be good. He was tamed, that'd be the word to describe him. He still had a full set of destructive tendencies that were ready to turn on a dime, though he kept himself controled for the sake of his family. O'hana, now that was a something he understood without question.

Thinking back, Angel was always his o'hana. She'd be the one to at least try to understand what he was trying to say, having the limited vocabulary of the word "evil" really kept the door closed for conversation. Though he though talking was overrated, since actions speak so much louder. So far the loudest thing he could hear was screams from Pleakley, Angel and 628. He seemed to be the only one who enjoyed it, in fact he wanted Jumba to drive more often. Now that they were at the beach, he needed to find something to keep him busy.

627 looked around for the chainsaw he saw Stitch bring in secret, hoping to get a few kicks out of scaring kids. Eventually he gave up and went to sit with the family, when he noticed Stitch was using the forbiden shredder. While the whole o'hana looked away, 627 couldn't _stop_ watching.

"Evil, evil!" 627 clapped and laughed as he cheered Stitch on.

As fun as it was to watch his cousin destroy a picnic, it didn't last too long. Soon his blue cousin -in both fur color and emotion- walked away, with Lilo later following and both Angel and 628 leaving to check on Lani. That left 627 with nothing to do but possibly get a nap in, until he noticed something flying towards the island. No one in the o'hana seemed to notice, so he used his enhanced vision to catch sight of a ship. A familar looking ship that once took Lilo away, it gave 627 something to do after all.

He kept watch of the ship all day, waiting for it to land in the forest at night. Gantu jumping out of the ship caused him to growl, which stopped when Lani showed herself. She seemed to have things under control, so he decided to help. He jumped into the ship while Gantu fired plasma bolts at Lani, knowing she'd keep him busy for a while. With how much time he thought he had, he began messing around with the ship. Emptying whatever was in the cabinets, blasting the music until the stereo burst, drawing a hamdlebar mustache on one of the pictures of Gantu, true evil.

627 didn't expect Gantu to get back so soon, the only he found out was by being pushed toward the wall by the back of the seat. After going on a wild ride, he was glad the ship finally stopped. With Gantu gone from the ship, 627 rolled out and laid on the floor to calm his churning stomache and aching head. Shaking away the horrible feeling, he cleared his vision enough to see Jumba and Lani being taken away in containment pods. 627 wanted keep close to them to see what was happening, not really caring too much about anything other than leaving.

The only way he could even follow them was to travel by the air vents, which were made bigger as he punched enough room for himself to walk upright in them. Eventually he walked above a room where he heard a shrilly voice scream, it was very irritating on his sensitive ears. Looking down at the air duct, he saw what looked like a gerbil doing more than his fair share of yelling. When he heard the voice of his creator, 627 tried to catch sight of him. After a few minutues of searching, the only thing that made him stop was Lani calling him into the room.

The two villains were long gone with another creature that arrived out of a flash, leaving 627 to growl at the door. Lani stopped his growling by giving him something else to focus on, an arguement between herself and Jumba. His creator wanted to get out of there by any means possible, where Lani told them both to wait for the phone to ring. As strange as things had always been, the strangest had to be that the phone actually rang like she said. Using his telekinetic powers, he gave Jumba the phone and hid back in the vents.

627 waited there for a while longer, only leaving when Lani was moved to another room. Jumba wasn't going anywhere, so he decided to follow her in case she got into trouble. Another ten minutes went by before Lani was alone, this time having words he actually took interest in hearing.

"Oh, Kavi," Lani pat him on his head. "Gantu just doesn't get how things work."

"Evil?" 627 tilted his head to the side.

"He has potential for good, but he's waisting it on the rat," Lani shook her head at the thought. "He's acting bad like you, only you're different. You can only say evil, but you only act out a little bit. You're good, you wouldn't be here if you weren't. Right?"

"Evil," 627 nodded at her statement.

"Everyone can reach their potential, they just need a motive," Lani closed her eyes to rest. "They just need to remember the important things."

That certainly gave him something to think about, this "potential" word. Was it the same as his instincts, or was it something else entirely. Every fiber of his being told him that he was made to be bad, to destroy and ruin everything he saw. For the longest time he would do just that, until the o'hana concept was thrown at him. Now he wasn't so sure he should always wreck things, instead he saved it for when he was bored or when 626 would bother him -or to bother 626 if he was really bored, needless to say he was bored a lot.

Still, was his potential to only be a monster. He thought about it all night, leaving the sleep he actually got to be filled with dreams of chaos. He woke up screaming with an unknown emotion, fear. Collecting himself, he found himself still in the vents. He stretched his back and got out from the roof, just in time to see another strange creature ready to blast his o'hana. Good or not, if anyone wanted to harm them they'd have to go through him first. He jumped off the ship and tackled the creature in the sand before it could cause any harm.

He was completely focused on that, until he caught sight of the full out brawl they were having with Gantu. His grip on the creature wasn't as strong as it should have been, which resulted in it escaping into the ship before it took off. Eventually he caught up with it again, the two wrestled in a ball until they let go in the room Lani had been brought to. The green eyed creature unfurled its sub-arms, 627 accepting the challenge by revealing his double set. When its back spikes stood up, he had an extra. Antennae, had them. After he showed his second head to the creature, it growled.

"Pesu lu nga," the creature confirmed its gender by the pitch of its voice.

"Evil? the left 627 tried to understand her language.

"Nìltsan Tìkawng, oe new tsonta ska'a!" she said in anger.

"Evil?" 627's right head asked the left.

"Evil," the left nodded.

The two heads pulled themself together before 627 shot a plasma blast from his pointed claw, which the creature deflected with a force field. He continued to fire at her until she ran at him full force, knocking them both into the vents. The airflow stopped their fight and sent them to another room, one that the o'hana had occupied. He stepped back to let them handle the creature, which -for a reason 627 didn't care to know- involved singing. Their song made him feel a bit tired, even the creature was passed out after it ended.

621 told him to follow him, which he did until they reached the controls. As hard as 621 tried, he couldn't pull the ship up. 627 tried to help by pulling the steering, only to have it break from its post. 621 glared at the red furred experiment, urging him to do something. 627 was usually one to think things through, though the threat of being blown to bits was enough of a motivation to start trying. Then it hit him, Lani said to reach his potential he needed motivation. All he had to do was take a step back and think, with all his power there had to be something...

_Power_, that was it! 627 could use his power to land, he just didn't know how much of it he would need. He focused entirely on the ship, nothing else. It took everything he had not to get distracted, he tuned it all out. Amazingly he did it, 621's jaw dropped since he couldn't believe it. He never expected 627 to have that much power, more importantly to be so _focused_ on anything for more than half a minute. Landing the ship did take a lot out of him, though the weak feeling was quickly swept away and replaced with happiness.

Walking to the others like the most important creation ever, his pride went away when everyone gave the praise to 621. After all the hard work 627 put in and to not get what he deserved, he was thinking of using his badness to teach someone a lesson. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was a hand on his shoulder, one belonging to Lani. Behind her was the same creature he fought, only she seemed more benevolent than before. Whatever the case, she didn't cause a single problem when Lani spoke to him.

"I know what you did to help Chopsuey, so thank you," Lani pet his head. "Good boy, Kavi. You'll reach your potential in no time."

Good, the whole concpet was a mystery to him. It meant doing things more so for others than himself, working to help ones who needed him. 627 had done that, though he still felt he had a lot more evil in him. Yet as bad as he acted, he liked being called good from the ones who understood him.

"Evil," 627 smiled as Lani used her power to float behind the adults with him, the creature and 621.

-LANI'S REPORT-

A/Seam

Experiment Number: Alpha

Pod Color: Blue

Creator: Lani Alaula

Name: Seam (she has the power to seam up broken things)

Primary Function: Protecting Others

Gender: Female

Physical Attributes: Rat-like head with lizard body and metal triangle for a tail, retractable pair of sub arms, three back spines and two head antennae

Fur Color: Grey

Scale Color: Yellow with black stripes

Personality: I haven't been around her much, but her main quality is that she's easily excited and very protective over her family

Powers: Force Field (her tail piece glows blue and a bubble appears around those she protects), Healing (tail piece glows blue and heats up, and as a side effect leaves a seam in the middle), Heat Bolt (tail piece fires a blast of blue which blows a hole through what it explodes at)

Abilities: Running ninety mile per hour, climbing walls, fitting into spaces three inches small in diameter

Weakness: Singing personal songs to Seam calms her down

Fail Safe: The numbers of Pi (unused as of late; causes a shut down until she is rebooted), Bright light in her eyes (as told to me by Lilo and Stitch, it causes a temporary shut down; excluding natural light)

One True Place: With me, helping me watch over our o'hana

Lani's Notes: Seam is my daughter, and the first in the lettered experiments. Even though I created her for a reason I reserve the right to say, Seam's already proven to be perfectly fit for the job and beyond. I designed her to be a protector, and in my tiredness I've given her a few abilities that might help her with that goal. Her antennae, sub arms, Heat Bolt, Healing and speach of the Na'vi language weren't originally in her design, but I find they make her even more unique. Concerning the matter of the problem I had with her, it has been resolved. Experiment 621 (better known as Chopsuey) let his human caretaker fire a ray at Seam, which turned her evil. It was Lilo's bravery and quick thinking that allowed me to put her to sleep by singing and fix the glitch, so it will no longer be an issue. With Seam being so different from what I had imagined, I may need to update this report if any new developments in her biology or skillset happen. I await further results on Experiment Alpha.

**A/N: FINALLY, after four months this story is officially over! This chapter was especially the most annoying, I wrote it in ten different ways before I could finally get it saved the right way. Anyway, next week I start school so I did end up finishing before it start -and now my promise is kept. Now for some news on the series, I'm done planning. There will be a definate thirty two episodes, seventeen are from the actual series while the rest are my ideas. **

**There may be a chance that Spooky's and Topper's episodes will be late for their holidays, but I'm working to make that not the case.**

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney and Sanders. Lani's mine, Seam's mine, 628's mine and Nicholas is mine.**

**Up Next: Unstables-Continuing three weeks after where A New O'hana left off, Lilo and Stitch are given the task of collecting the rest of Jumba's missing experiments, changing them from bad to good and finding the one place where they truly belong. Along with some help from Angel, 627, 628 and Lani, they may be able to handle all of the powerful experiments as they appear. Meanwhile, the former Captain Gantu and his reluctant partner 625 try to capture the experiments for Dr. Hamsterviel.**

**Highlights Include: Never before seen Jumba experiments, a universe crossing special episode and all new experiments from Lani.**


End file.
